Unexpected Happiness
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hermione wakes up from a drunk night with Harry, both agreeing that it meant nothing and the truth won't hurt anyone as long as no one knows. However Hermione will have to literally bear the consequence of their drunken night. With the truth of their infidelities possibly surfacing, along with her growing stomach, Hermione must decide is she really happy keeping it all secret.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead, her head pounding in the morning light shining in her face. Yes, she was definitely hung over. She remembered attending the Ministry party, only to get into a fight with her boyfriend Ron Weasley over not wanting to take pictures for the Daily Prophet that wanted to do a small segment on the Golden Trio. Pictures! Honestly, it was ridiculous, but for Ron it was important. For him, it was the most attention he'd ever received in his life, despite the fact it only came from being best friends with Harry Potter, but he was basking in all the glory and attention that was given to him. The war had been over for two years and he had still yet to grow out of his feelings of inferiority.

Anyway she remembered leaving him in anger, only to end up at the champagne table and drinking more than enough glasses of it. Then George had walked by and handed her another glass of champagne, only slightly spiked with Fire Whiskey. It was enough to get her completely drunk and she couldn't remember anything following that.

A deep groan caught her attention and she turned to see another body lying next to her in the bed. Based on the scruffy hair, it was obviously Harry. But why was he bare chest up, seeing as the sheets were covering his waist? Hermione continued to stare at him in confusion for a moment before her brown eyes widened significantly. Grabbing the sheets she looked under them only to find herself completely naked.

No…no! No, she didn't. She and Harry didn't do what her mind and obvious evidence suggested. There was absolutely no way she and Harry had had drunken sex, especially seeing as she was dating Ron and Harry was engaged to Ginny. However Harry turned over in his sleep and her eyes widened again at seeing the numerous love bites adorning her best friend's chest. Had she done that? Oh Merlin, what the hell?

She needed to leave; she needed to leave right now. Trying to move as quietly as possible she lifted the sheets and moved towards the edge of the bed. Placing her feet on the cold floor Hermione stood up and took a step, only to lose her balance and fall down hard on the ground.

Harry woke up instantly and sat up in the bed asking, "Huh? What happened?"

"Ow," Hermione groaned from the floor before picking herself up. Seeing her dress lying on the ground she grabbed it and stepped into it, only to see Harry staring at her wide-eyed.

The two of them stared at each other, not knowing what to say even though they both knew what had obviously transpired between them the night before, if the evidence of the morning was anything to go by. After a while Harry said, "Hermione, please tell me we didn't do what I think we did."

Hermione glanced over to the side before saying, "Even if I did, it won't change the fact that what we did was obvious. We had sex last night."

"Oh shite," Harry groaned as he rubbed a hand down his face. Getting out of the bed he grabbed his boxers and pants and slipped into them, Hermione taking the time to find and put on her knickers. She had worn a low back dress, so bothered not with a bra. Once they had both done that Harry sighed before saying, "Okay, let's just think about how we ended up here. We went to the party last night, talked, danced a bit, and I saw you fighting with Ron. You got drunk and I remember you convincing me to have a couple drinks as well."

"I did?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah, you did. Then George showed up and handed both of us another glance of champagne, but it had a bit of Fire Whiskey in it. And then…and then…I can't remember anything after that."

The brunette ran a hand through her head before saying, "Me neither. But I think it's safe to say that we both got completely intoxicated and somehow ended up here. Where are we exactly?"

"I think some sort of hotel. A Muggle one, it looks like."

"Okay, so that means no one saw us coming here. But…what should we do? I mean, I'm with Ron, and you're engaged to Ginny. We can't let them know about this."

Harry shook his head and agreed, "No, definitely not. Besides, it didn't mean anything. We just fucked, that was it."

For some reason that she couldn't explain, Hermione felt her heart constrict in pain at hearing those words leave her friend's mouth. Of course he was right; it was just sex, drunken sex at that. But still, for some reason it hurt. Clearing her mind of these thoughts, as well as her throat, Hermione said, "Right, so we just have to keep it a secret between us and no one will get hurt. After all, there can't possibly be any major consequences because of our drunken actions. And no one has to know, especially Ron and Ginny."

"Yeah, they can never know."

"Good."

The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment before Hermione suggested they get the rest of their things and head back to their homes before anyone showed up looking for them. They quickly finished dressing and made sure they looked as presentable as possible before leaving the hotel room. They quickly left the hotel entirely and Disapparated away, both of them going to their designated homes.

When Hermione reached her apartment she got inside and shut the door, leaning against it and letting out a sigh. Shaking her head she headed for her bathroom, intent on taking a steaming hot shower, then finding something to eat afterwards. As she took he shower she thought back to what Harry has said. They had sex and it meant nothing. That was true, and as long as no one knew, no one was hurt. However she still couldn't figure out why every time she thought of him saying that, her heart would hurt. It was probably nothing and she was just letting her worries get to her head. Maybe she just needed to sit down with a good book and read, not worry about anything else. And as long as she didn't think about what had happened the night before, she was good as golden.

* * *

 _Three Months Later…_

Daphne held Hermione's hair back as the brunette threw up into the toilet for the fourth time that day. When it was clear that the brunette was done she said, "Honestly Hermione, this has been going on long enough. It's time you see a Healer."

Hermione wiped her mouth with some tissue paper before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it. Standing up a little unsteadily she replied, "I told you Daphne, I'm fine."

Currently Hermione was visiting Daphne Greengrass for their weekly brunch. Every week they would trade off at each others' houses, each of them wanting to be a gracious host. How Daphne and Hermione had become friends was a mystery to many, but it was honestly really simple. Hermione was looking for a job while she studied to become a Wizarding Lawyer and Daphne, who had opened up her own business filled with beauty potions and products, was hiring. With the two of them working together, they got to know one another and had soon become friends, having quickly dropped calling each other by their last names. Ron of course didn't trust Daphne because she was a Slytherin and came from a blood purist family, but Hermoine didn't care and told Ron as much.

The blonde woman frowned before looking into her cabinet and pulling out a Nausea Relieving Potion and handed it over to the brunette. As Hermione drank it down she said, "You've been sick like this for two months. You really need to get checked out to figure out what's wrong. Though, considering how long it has been, I can take a guess."

"And what would that be?" Hermione questioned.

"You're pregnant."

Hermione stared at Daphne in shock for a moment before saying, "Pardon?"

Daphne looked her square in her eyes and repeated, "You're pregnant. I mean, you have to be if you've been sick like this for two months now. When was the last time you had your monthly cycle?"

"I had it…," Hermione trailed off as she thought about it. When _had_ she had her last menstral? After calculating in her head she finally said, "…three months ago."

A grin spread across Daphne's face and her blue eyes sparkled as she exclaimed, "Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you! I'm sure Weasley will be happy. I'm sure you're happy as well." Her excitement quickly died down when she saw the panicked look on Hermione's face. "You _are_ happy, aren't you?"

Hermione placed a hand over her stomach and bit her lip, feeling tears stinging and filling her eyes. A few of them spilled onto her cheeks, causing Daphne to hug her in alarm. Rubbing her back soothingly she asked, "Hermione, what's wrong? What is it?" Pulling away and gently cupping her face she said, "It can't possibly be that bad. You can tell me."

But she didn't think she could. This was so bad! She was pregnant, she could accept that. But the father of her baby…there was no way it was Ron. She and Ron hadn't slept together since four months ago, and she had had her monthly a week following that. There was no denying whose baby she was carrying inside of her. She could feel the magic pulsing inside of her, the same pulse of magic she would feel whenever her best friend would exude his power.

She was pregnant with Harry's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 2

Harry sat in the library of Grimmauld Place with a book in his lap, trying to occupy his mind with reading while the warm fire in the fireplace crackled and its flames danced. However the distraction he was hoping for didn't come, just as it hadn't for the last three months. After he had gone home from his drunken night with Hermione, Harry had been persistent in trying to forget the encounter. Unfortunately he was unable to, seeing as his mind supplied him with what happened whenever he went to sleep. Even now he was thinking of what had happened between them that night, _in detail._

 _(Flashback…)_

 _Harry and Hermione stumbled into the hotel room, both of them laughing drunkenly as Harry closed the door. His fingers struggled to lock the lock, but eventually did so. Turning around he pulled Hermione close to him and smashed his lips to hers, moaning at how succulent they were. Hermione moaned as she ran her hands through Harry's unruly hair before pulling back and looking at him through lidded eyes._

 _"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" Hermione asked giggling before hiccupping._

 _"I think so," Harry replied before moving his lips to latch onto Hermione's neck. His hands grazed down her back before saying, "But right now…I really want to see you naked."_

 _Hermione giggled before pulling Harry towards the single bed in the hotel room and falling back on it, bringing the Wizarding Savior with her. Their lips found each other again and they couldn't help but devour each other's mouths. Hermione began pulling at Harry's dress robes, desperate to get them off of him in her drunken state. Harry chuckled drunkenly and got rid of his robes for his lover before moving on to remove his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks, leaving him in his boxers where his erection was straining to get out of. Hermoine sat up and reached behind her to unzip her low back dress, shimming out of it while Harry took her heels off of her feet, leaving her only in her knickers._

 _"Beautiful," Harry whispered before taking one of Hermione's pink nipples into his mouth. The brunette moaned loudly as her best friend sucked on her nipple, licking it while teasing the other one. Reaching a hand down she stuck it inside of Harry's boxers, wrapping her dainty hand around his erection. Harry groaned as Hermione began to pump him, delighting in the pleasure she was bringing to him with her hand-job. Deciding to return the favor he put his hands into her knickers and began to rub her clit, loving the sounds she was making and the wetness coating her slit._

 _Not wasting any more time Harry spelled their underwear off, the garments of clothing landing somewhere on the floor, before pushing Hermione's legs up close to her and sliding into her wet pussy. The two of them moaned loudly, Hermione reaching up and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, bringing him down to take his lips once again into a drunken kiss. Harry began moving inside of the brunette, groaning in pleasure at being surrounded by such tight, warm, wet heat; Hermione was enjoying the sensations Harry was instilling in her body as he fucked her hard into the mattress of the bed. Neither of them had ever felt pleasure this great before. They both had a feeling that they shouldn't be committing this act, but both were took drunk and in pleasure to care._

 _Harry gave three more hard thrusts into Hermione's center before she came, yelling loudly as she clenched around him. The moment she clamped down on his erection Harry came inside of her, still thrusting to continue to pump his essence inside her, wanting her to take it all. When they finally came down from their high Harry pulled out of Hermione and collapsed next to her._

 _Giggling contentedly Hermione snuggled up next to Harry and whispered, "Let's do it again."_

 _Green eyes looked into lust filled brown ones and he smiled, taking the brunette back into his arms and kissing her. The night in that hotel room was filled with soft laughter, drunken giggles, and the sounds of moans and skin slapping well into the early morning hours._

 _(End Flashback…)_

Harry groaned and covered his hand with his face, shaking his head to rid himself of the memory. Why? Why couldn't he just forget that he had slept with his best friend, who was dating his other best friend, to which he was engaged to said best friend's baby sister? It annoyed him that he couldn't get the memory of sleeping with Hermione out of his head, even after three months. Neither of them had brought it up whenever they were in each other's presence, but they did act a bit awkward. Luckily Ron or Ginny or anyone else hadn't noticed.

At first he had thought that maybe if he had sex with Ginny a few times he would forget the encounter entirely. With that thought in mind he invited Ginny to move in with him for a few months to do a trial run of what it would be like to eventually live together in the future. Ginny was only too excited to agree and the night she moved in they made love. However in the middle of it Harry was suddenly looking down at Hermione with her head thrown back in pleasure instead of the redhead he was engaged to. It had caused him to stop and Ginny to question what was wrong; he lied and told her he wanted to try another position. And Harry soon found that the more sex he had with Ginny, the more he realized that it wasn't as good as it had been when he had slept with Hermione. Even in his drunken state he could admit sex with Hermione was better than with Ginny.

Ever since then his traitorous thoughts would surface more frequently as he thought of Hermione. He had admitted long ago he found his best friend beautiful and had admitted to George once that if he didn't love Ginny and wanting to marry her, he would have gone for Hermione. However he had known at least since their Third Year that Ron had a crush on Hermione which only seemed to grow over the years, Hermione in turn really beginning to like Ron in their Fourth Year where Ron seemed to suddenly hate Viktor Krum when it became apparent the Quidditch star was very much into their brainy friend. Harry never really envisioned himself with Hermione romantically and instead fell for and pursued Ginny. So why was he thinking of the brunette like this now? Was it because of what happened, or was it because of something else?

A pair of arms wrapping around his neck from behind startled him, causing him to jump and pull his wand out before Ginny's voice said, "Whoa, calm down. It's just me."

"Ginny, hi," Harry said as he relaxed, putting his wand away.

Ginny moved around the loveseat Harry was seated in and sat next to him. Leaning against him she said, "Geez, you sure have been jumpy lately. Lately I'm always finding you in here with a book deep in your thoughts."

Harry blinked in surprise at his fiancé before asking, "Really? Have I been?"

Nodding Ginny replied, "Yes, you have. For the past three months since the Ministry party, actually. At first I thought it was because you were contemplating about me moving in with you for a trial run. After I did you seemed to go back to normal. But now, it's like how you were before, only worse. You hardly talk to me anymore, Harry. I'm really concerned."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it Auror training?"

"…You could say that."

"Well you know you can talk to me. I'm having a tough time with my Quidditch training as well and I'd love to let off some steam if you're willing to listen."

Harry smiled and nodded, nuzzling Ginny's cheek lovingly before kissing her lips sweetly. When he pulled back Ginny's brown eyes were shining brightly, a wide grin face, her freckles showing on her nose. However as he stared at her, he noticed her eyes suddenly weren't the right shade of brown; they were a shade lighter. And her freckles, they didn't dust her nose cutely the way Hermione's did hers. Realizing what he was thinking Harry blinked and jerked away from Ginny, causing the redhead to look at him in alarm.

"Harry?" Ginny called concerned, watching as her fiancé groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. "Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. I'm…fine." Even with those words of reassurance to Ginny, Harry wasn't sure he believed them himself.

* * *

Two months went by and Hermione's stomach was protruding, definitely showing she was pregnant now. She had taken to wearing large or baggy shirts and jumpers, and if she wore a dress she made sure it didn't show her stomach. It was still hard for her to believe she was carrying a baby inside of her, but even harder that it was Harry's baby. The whole realization of it was causing her to feel a bit stressed, especially in keeping her pregnancy a secret from the world.

Ron had tried to be there for Hermione, wanting to help his girlfriend through whatever was troubling her. However she wasn't telling him anything and refused to, insisting that she was fine when even he could see she wasn't. This had sparked more than enough fights in the last two months between them and the brunette would suddenly burst into tears, scaring and confusing Ron more than he already was.

Finally Ron had had enough and decided that if Hermione wouldn't tell him anything, than someone else who probably knew what was wrong would. And to him, that person was Greengrass. When he and Harry were on lunch break from Auror training, he dragged him along into Diagon Alley to head to Greengrass' place of business.

"Ron, where are we going?" Harry asked as they navigated through the mass of people.

"To Greengrass' shop," Ron answered.

Harry frowned in confusion before asking, "Why? You don't even like Daphne, so what could you possibly need to go to her shop for?"

Ron stopped and turned to his best friend before answering, "I need to talk to her about Hermione."

"Hermione?" Harry was going to pretend his heart didn't slightly speed up in his chest from hearing her name.

"Yes, she's been acting weird lately."

"Lately?"

"Yeah, lately. For the past two months she's been acting weird. And when I wanted to stay with her at her place last week and offered…well…" Ron's ears turned pink causing Harry to shuffle awkwardly as he picked up on what the red haired man didn't say. "…she yelled at me and told me to leave. And whenever I try to hug her now she pulls away from me. I know she talks to Greengrass a lot now seeing as they're… _friends_...so I figure she probably knows what's up."

Ron began walking again, Harry following after him while telling him that he wasn't sure females shared secrets that they didn't want known. Basically telling Ron asking Daphne anything about Hermione would get him nowhere, but Ron wasn't listening. Eventually they stopped in front of a very beautiful shop called _Greengrass Beauty Supplies._ Grabbing the knob Ron stepped inside, followed by Harry, causing the bell above the door to ring, alerting the owner of another customer.

Daphne stepped out from behind a shelf where she was restocking to greet her customers with a smile, only for it to fall from her face in surprise. Composing herself she said, "Potter, Weasley. I'm surprised to see you two step foot into my shop. What can I do for you? Here to buy something for the Weaslette?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," Ron said bluntly.

"Oh? About what?"

"Hermione. She's been acting weird and seeing as you're her friend and she talks to you a lot now, maybe she's told you why. I need you to tell me so I can know how to help her."

Oh, Daphne indeed knew what was wrong with Hermione. She had guessed what was wrong and she had turned out to be right; the brunette was pregnant. However Hermione had confided in her that she wasn't carrying Weasley's baby, causing her to cry in earnest. After convincing her to tell her the truth, she knew that the baby Hermione was carrying was Potter's. Needless to say Daphne had been shocked, but had promised to support her friend through this rough time in her life. And she knew it was going to be rough considering the situation. She knew she just had to keep from telling Weasley or Potter the truth. However she didn't expect them to mosey into her shop to question her about Hermione and what was bothering her.

Looking past Weasley to look at Potter, she noticed that he too had concern swimming in his green eyes for their friend. It seemed he was probably worried as well, even though he hadn't the slightest as to what was going on. Turning back to Weasley she gave him a tight, apologetic smile before saying, "Sorry, but it's not my place to say. If Hermione wants to tell you, she will in her own time."

Ron's ears turned red in annoyance as he said, "I'm tired of waiting for an answer, Greengrass. She's been acting weird for two months now and I'm sick of it. Tell me what's wrong with me girlfriend now!"

"Ron, keep your voice down," Harry said looking around the shop at the customers that had turned their heads at the sudden shout.

Daphne narrowed her blue eyes and said, "You will watch your tone with me, Weasley. As I've said before, if Hermione wants to tell you, she will in her own time. Now please leave my shop before I dismiss you myself."

Before Ron could speak, the shop door opened and Hermione stepped in saying, "Sorry I'm late, Daphne. I got a bit too caught up in my studies. I-" She stopped abruptly seeing not only Ron, but Harry standing in Daphne's shop. In surprise she said, "Ron! Harry! What um, what are you two doing here?"

Harry didn't answer as he was instead taking in Hermione's clothes. Since when was she into wearing jumpers that hung on her? Looking at her face he saw that she was still just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, but he shook his head to rid himself of the thought; he had Ginny after all. Ron quickly moved past him and went to hug Hermione, causing Harry to clench his fist for some unknown reason to him. However Hermione sidestepped the redhead, causing them both to frown in confusion.

"Hermione," Ron said. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you let me embrace you anymore?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, wasn't sure what to say. There was no way she could let Ron know she was pregnant, and especially not here where it was apparent everyone, _including Harry_ , was listening. Besides, Harry was smart enough to put the pieces together and know the baby was his if she did confess. But she did know one thing that she had come to a conclusion to while she thought things over. And she wanted to let Ron know the truth of how she felt. However she couldn't let this conversation continue out here in public. Beckoning Ron to follow her she said, "Ron, let's talk in private, please."

As Ron followed Hermione into the back of the shop, Daphne looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow before saying offhandedly, "It must be real awkward for you to be in their presence."

Harry watched the blonde witch walk away with a knowing smile, causing him to flush and leave the shop deciding to wait on Ron outside. Damn it, Daphne knew he had slept with Hermione! At least she had the decency to be subtle about letting him know without being forthright. But Merlin, he was hoping no one else knew, though he had a feeling it was only Daphne. But great, now this was going to bother him even more with the whole situation.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table in the break room as Ron took a seat across from her. Placing her hands on the table she said, "Listen Ron, we need to talk."

Ron frowned at hearing those words, knowing they usually meant bad news in a relationship. But maybe it wasn't what he was thinking. Giving Hermione his undivided attention he waited for her to speak.

"I've been thinking a lot for the past two months," Hermione started. "And I've come to a realization of some things. And these things have led me to certain…conclusions."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I've come to realize that in the two years we've been together, I've outgrown you in a way. Not only that, but we've done nothing but fight in the past few months. And it's over the most ridiculous things, too. Remember at the Ministry party, we fought over taking pictures for the Daily Prophet?"

"Yeah, I remember. But they wanted pictures of the Golden Trio and interviews of the war and us. We have to give them that. We are famous, after all."

"See, this is my point. Ron, yes we're famous, but there is no reason to be basking in it still. The war has been over for two years and the only time we're relevant nowadays is when that time of year rolls around. I understand you didn't get a lot of attention growing up, but it's ridiculous how you soak it up and do anything to have the spotlight on you."

"I don't."

"You do. But the other thing I realized is that…I don't love you anymore."

Ron looked as if he had been hit in the stomach with a Bludger at hearing his girlfriend say that. Was she serious? In disbelief at what she said he asked, "Could you say that again?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and said, "I don't love you anymore. Or rather, I'm not in love with you anymore. I'll always have love for you; you're my best friend. But I can't love you romantically anymore."

"…Is there someone else?"

"What?"

"Is there someone else that you're in love with?"

The brunette was actually reluctant to answer, because truthfully she was. When she had realized she no longer loved Ron romantically, she realized it was because she was in love with Harry. Apparently those feelings have always been inside of her, at least since Ron abandoned them while hunting for Horcruxes and she and Harry had grown closer because of it, but had no reason to let themselves be known to her until now. No, it wasn't because she had slept with Harry, but they were real, genuine feelings.

Deciding not to lie to Ron she looked down and nodded, whispering, "Yes, there is."

Ron took in a sharp intake of breath before covering his face with his hands. In a muffled voice he asked, "What do we do now?"

"I think…" Hermione swallowed. "I think it's best if we went our separate ways. It's not fair to you if I continue to be with you and string you along, nor me that you continue to be with me knowing this information."

"Yeah…I think that would be best." Ron was hurt, he really was. Hermione was the first girl he had ever been in love with and had hoped that they would have a bright future together. But all he wanted at the end of the day was for Hermione to be happy, and if that wasn't with him he would accept that. He had definitely matured over the years, but he knew Hermione would always outgrow him before he realized it. Looking up at her he saw she had tears standing in her eyes and she bit her lip worriedly, those being her only signs of distress. Reaching across the table he gently took her hand and rubbed it saying, "I wish you the best, Mione."

Hermione's tears fell down her face as she said softly, "I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head before giving her a sad smile. He stood up and crossed over to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in a hug; Hermione didn't stop him. As he held her close he felt something pushing against him attached to Hermione. Looking down he was able to see a bit of a bump through her jumper. Realizing it was a baby bump, he looked at Hermione and asked, "Is it…?"

"No," Hermione answered, unable to look Ron in his blue eyes.

Ron nodded before smiling sadly, rubbing her stomach before saying, "Congratulations. I'll be over later to get my things. I wish you well, Hermione."

He gave her one last kiss on her cheek before turning and leaving, leaving Hermione silently crying in her seat.

* * *

Harry looked up from where he stood as he saw Ron exit Daphne's shop. He frowned in alarm when he took in the heartbreaking expression on his face. Placing his hand on Ron's shoulder he asked, "What happened?"

Ron looked at his best friend before saying, "She broke up with me, but it's for the best."

Harry's eyes widened at the news. Hermione broke up with Ron? And it was for the best? The best for who? He wanted to ask Ron more about it, but the redhead shook his head and advised him to not ask Hermione for the time being because she was distraught as well. As the two of them headed towards the Leaky Cauldron for what was left of their lunch break, Harry couldn't help but wonder if his best friends' break up was because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 3

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Daphne asked her friend. "You don't have to leave, you know."

After Hermione had broke up with Ron a month ago, the brunette had suffered from countless letters from the Daily Prophet wanting to interview her about the breakup. She had gotten a Howler from Molly Weasley, talking about how dare she break up her son and that she thought she was better than him and that she was nothing but a know-it-all tart and such. Hermione didn't even give that a reply, seeing as it was written later in the Prophet that Ginny Weasley went up one side and down the other on her mother in public for her horrible Howler to Hermione. Apparently she was heard yelling that instead of just assuming the worst of Hermione like she had done several times before in concerns to Ron, why not just talk to her to find out why she and Ron broke up. Hermione was happy Ginny came to her defense, but felt guilty all the same.

Ginny quite obviously still didn't know Harry had cheated on her with Hermione, despite the fact they had both been drunk at the time. And seeing as she and no one else knew she was expecting besides Ron and Daphne, it meant Ron hadn't told anyone she was pregnant, for which she was glad for. She was actually surprised her ex had taken the news of the baby not being his well, but she knew he wondered who had impregnated her. And she knew that if he found out it was his best friend, he'd probably be ready to try and murder Harry.

Speaking of Harry, he too had gotten in contact with her, but only through letter. He had asked and wondered if her breakup with Ron had been because of him and if she wanted to talk to him about it. He even stated that he wished to talk, but Hermione knew she couldn't. She couldn't face Harry, she couldn't face the father of her unborn child. She didn't like to think herself a coward, especially with all she had gone through over the years since going to Hogwarts, but she was scared. She didn't know what Harry would do if he found out she was pregnant with his baby. She then had begun thinking that if he found out, he'd take the baby from her for him and Ginny to raise, but she knew Harry wouldn't take the baby from her; he was too kindhearted to do such a thing. Another thought was that the information would ruin his relationship with Ginny, and she knew she couldn't do that seeing how happy they were together. Not to mention they were going to be married soon, and she wasn't going to drop the news on them both, knowing it would ruin everything for them.

That, as well as the constant flow of letters from the Daily Prophet and being bombarded every time she stepped outside her apartment, was driving her mad and she finally had to make a decision: she had to get away. She needed a change of pace and scenery, as well as be away from everything stressing her out for her baby's sake. She talked it over with Daphne and decided she was going to go home to her parents and stay. She didn't know how long, but she'd stay as long as she needed.

Nodding Hermione answered, "Yes, I'm sure Daphne. I need some time to myself away from all this and I'd like nothing more than to focus on my baby right now."

The blonde witch gave her a sad smile as the brunette closed her suitcase and locked it. When the other woman turned to face her Daphne wrapped her in a hug and said softly, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Hermione replied, hugging her friend close.

The two of them pulled away from each other and Hermione grabbed her suitcase, both of them leaving her room and the apartment. After Hermione locked the apartment she turned to Daphne and asked, "And are you sure you don't mind checking in on my place and taking care of Crookshanks?"

Daphne waved the question off and said, "Don't worry Hermione, both your home and cat are in my capable hands. I won't let you down. But promise you'll send me a picture of the baby when it's born."

"I promise. Well, I'd better head to the Ministry so they can give me the Portkey."

The two women hugged once more before Hermione Disappareted. Daphne sighed as she stared at the spot where her friend had once stood before taking notice of a peculiar looking beetle on the wall. She grimaced before smacking her hand against it, stunning the insect causing it to fall off of the wall. Bending down she picked up the beetle and conjured a jar, placing the insect inside before closing it tight. Holding it up to eye level she said, "Nice try, Skeeter. But there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you slander Hermione's name like you did once before. You'll just stay with me for a while."

With the jar held in her hand Daphne Disapparated to her home, a smirk on her lips as she did so.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as the Portkey brought her to the Australian Magical Ministry. She began walking a bit before she heard someone calling for her to wait. Turning her head she saw a young wizard, about a year or two older than her with sandy hair and hazel eyes, walking up to her before saying, "Hermione Granger, correct?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Good, I thought so. My name is Patrick Jefferson and I work in the Travel Department here. I'm also your parents' neighbor. After we were able to restore their memories, they assigned me to live beside them to keep an eye on them."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. They know I watch out for them and have asked me on several occasion that should you decide to come visit, I escort you home."

Hermione smiled and nodded saying, "Thank you, Patrick. It's good that someone can show me around a bit. But shouldn't I check in with the Travel Department so they know I'm here?"

Patrick took Hermione's suitcase and said, "I've already done it, so no worries. I was notified of your arrival time and did so before coming to find you."

"That was sweet of you."

"Yes, well shall we? We can go through the Floo to my house and all you have to do is go next door."

The brunette nodded and followed the wizard to a Floo Network to which they entered and were engulfed in green flames. Before long they landed in the fireplace of a lovely home, to which a black haired woman looked up from her knitting. Seeing the two people step out of the fireplace she asked, "Dear, who have you brought with you?"

Patrick waved the soot from them with his wand before saying, "Hailey, this is Hermione, the Granger's daughter."

The woman, Hailey, smiled and stood up before moving to greet the witch. Looking at her she said, "It's nice to finally put a proper face with a name. Nice to meet you, I'm Hailey Jefferson, Patrick's wife. I'm a Half-Blood while Patrick is Muggleborn like you." She looked at her midsection before saying, "And I see you're expecting, congratulations. We are as well, though we just found out last week."

Hermione smiled and returned her congratulations before leaving with Patrick to go next door to her parents' home. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, waiting anxiously. A minute passed before the door opened, revealing Jean Granger. The moment the woman's eyes fell on her daughter, she burst into tears and enveloped Hermione, causing the witch to cry with her mother and hold tightly to her. Patrick smiled and left the family alone to get reacquainted.

* * *

After a long, good reunion, the Grangers all sat at the kitchen table where Jean had been making lunch. Robert, her father, couldn't believe how his daughter had changed over the years yet still seemed to remain the same. He had heard what she had done for the Wizarding World from their magical neighbors and he couldn't be more prouder of the little girl he raised. As Jean served them all plates he said, "It's so good to have you home, Hermione. Tell us, what has been going on in your life lately."

"Yes, we would love to hear it," Jean said sitting down.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before saying, "Actually, that's why I'm here. With what has recently happened in my life for the past few months, I found it better to just leave to give myself time and space."

Robert nodded understandingly and said, "Nothing wrong with that. You can stay as long as you wish."

Smiling Hermione said, "Thank you, daddy. Also…there is something that I need to tell you both and I hope you won't be angry with me."

Jean looked at her daughter confused before asking, "Why would we be upset with you?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione launched into her tale of how she had been dating Ron but they constantly fought, to how they had fought at the Ministry party celebrating Voldemort's downfall, to how she and Harry had both gotten drunk (no thanks to George) and had somehow ended up sleeping together. She then explained how both she and Harry had agreed to never speak of it so no one would find out, especially Ron and Ginny, who was engaged to Harry. She went on to explain how she had been feeling sick and Daphne suggested she was pregnant to which she was, and then how she broke up with Ron some time later upon realizing she was in love with Harry after weeks of deep thinking. When she finished with her story, Hermione looked into her lap, afraid to look her parents in their faces.

Nothing was said at first until Jean asked, "How far along are you?"

"Six months now," Hermione answered softly.

"And does your friend know you are carrying his baby?"

"No, I'd rather not tell him because I don't want this to ruin his happiness and engagement to Ginny."

Robert and Jean looked at each other, giving each other knowing looks before turning back to their daughter. Robert reached over and took his daughter's hand gently before saying, "Don't worry, my little ladybug. We will help you through this and help you care for the child when it comes."

Hermione was surprised to hear her father say that and looked at him questioningly. The man went on to say, "Of course, we wish you would have had a child in wedlock instead of out and with an engaged man no less, but what's done is done. But no matter what, we are here for you and we love you."

"Yes and just know everything will be alright," Jean said, giving Hermione a hug.

Tears filled Hermione's brown eyes and fell over her cheeks, warmth and love filling her for her understanding parents. Oh, how she had missed them dearly and they were willing to help her through her situation. She hoped that when her baby came, she would be just like her parents to him or her.

* * *

Later that night Hermione lay in the bed of the room she decided to occupy and rubbed her stomach, feeling her baby move inside of her. She smiled at how energetic the baby seemed to be, just like his father could be. Her smile turned sad as she thought of Harry. She never could have imagined that she'd actually fall in love with him, let alone have his baby. But she did both, though her realizing she was in love with him came after getting pregnant with his child. Oh well, it didn't matter. Harry would never return her feelings romantically, but that was alright. She had someone that she knew would love her unconditionally, no matter what. Oh, she couldn't wait to hold her child in her arms in three months time.

* * *

Harry Apparated in front of Hermione's apartment, looking at the closed door. He had to talk himself into coming to visit her, needing to talk to her about everything that had happened. Not just them having slept together drunkenly, but her breakup with Ron and whether or not he had to do with it. He didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if he really was the cause of their breakup. But then again, Ron had told him once he had been able to talk about it that him and Hermione had just grown apart and it was better for them to go their separate ways. But still, Harry needed to hear it from his other best friend, all awkwardness aside.

Raising his fist he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Hermione to answer. Two minutes went by before he knocked again, this time calling out, "Hermione, it's me, Harry. Can you please come to the door?" When still no sort of movement inside alerted him he knocked again and called, "Hermione! Are you home?"

"Potter?" a voice said from behind him. Turning he saw Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy standing behind him. Daphne quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Greengrass, Malfoy," Harry greeted as he faced them. "I'm just here to visit Hermione, but she won't answer the door. Is she home?"

Draco shook his head and answered, "No, she's not. She left about a week ago."

Harry's green eyes widened as Daphne began to reprimand her brother-in-law for telling Hermione's business. Ignoring that he asked, "What do you mean she left? Where did she go?"

The blonde witch walked past the dark haired wizard and unlocked Hermione's apartment door, taking down the wards as well before entering inside, beckoning the two men in after her. As the three entered the apartment, Daphne waved her wand and cleaning utensils set to working to clean the place. Moving into the kitchen they sat down at the table, Daphne waving her wand once more to prepare tea for all of them. Once the tea was set in front of them and they all took a sip of it, Daphne began to speak.

"Hermione left about week ago so that she could get away from everything causing her stress here. Those things being the constant letters from the Daily Prophet, being bombarded by people in public, and constant visits from your fiancé on why she broke up with her brother."

"If you ask me, Granger did the right thing breaking up with Weaslebee," Draco put it, hissing in pain when the blonde smacked him upside his head.

"Anyway," Daphne continued. "She just found it better to actively leave Britain rather than hide away from everything while being here."

"Leave Britain? You mean Hermione is no longer in the country?" Harry asked.

Shaking her head in answer Daphne said, "No, she's not here. She didn't tell me where she was going, just that she was leaving. All she told me when she left was that she had to get to the Ministry to get her Portkey."

"But she would have told me if she was leaving!"

Draco scoffed and said, "No she wouldn't have. You're one of the things stressing her out."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard Daphne and Granger talking when Astoria invited me to lunch at Daphne's place."

Daphne glared at the blond man and said, "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping anyhow."

"It's not like I'm going to tell him anything more, though I would love to."

"Don't!"

Harry looked at the two of them in confusion before asking, "Tell me what? What does it have to do with Hermione?"

Daphne sighed before saying, "I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. I think it's better if you find out from Hermione yourself."

"But I don't know where she is."

Draco took a sip of his tea before saying, "You work in the Ministry, don't you? Just find out for yourself. It shouldn't be too hard, especially considering you are the Wizarding World's Savior, scar head."

"Can it, Malfoy," Harry said.

Daphne gave Harry a sad smile before asking, "You really care about Hermione, don't you Potter?"

Harry nodded and said, "Of course I do; she's my best friend."

"You know what I mean."

The dark haired wizard flushed a bit, knowing good and well what Greengrass meant. He knew she knew he had slept with Hermione, but wasn't actively saying so. But somehow she was able to see something that he was trying so hard to ignore. That the feelings he has for Hermione might maybe, just maybe, be stronger than he thought. But he couldn't betray Ginny; he loved her and he'd be damned if she found out he cheated on her with their friend no less. No, he couldn't hurt her, but it seemed that no matter what someone was getting hurt behind it, and at the moment that person was Hermione. He really needed to talk to the brunette, but he didn't know where she was. And yes, he could take Malfoy's advice and just ask the Travel Department at the Ministry, but if Hermione had left without telling anyone and hadn't disclosed the location of her whereabouts, it meant she didn't want to be disturbed and he was going to respect that.

Sighing he said, "I have to go now. Ginny wants me to help her pick out flowers for the wedding and what the ice sculpture should be."

"Good luck with that," Draco said, not at all interested in what the Weaslette was going to do for hers and Potter's wedding. It was probably going to be something completely disastrous that just screamed 'Weasley'.

Daphne smiled and said, "The wedding is in six months, right?"

"Yes. Well, thank you for your time." Harry stood and left the kitchen, leaving the entire apartment before Disapparating away.

The moment he was gone Daphne said, "He cares for Hermione more than he knows. I can't believe he suggested they act like them sleeping together never happened. Look what it's doing to them. Hermione had to leave and I can tell Potter is falling apart on the inside because of it."

Nodding Draco said, "Yes, but he's too selfless to acknowledge it because he wants to keep from hurting anyone. I hope he realizes people are already hurt."

Daphne nodded as her thoughts began to run. She knows she promised Hermione she wouldn't, but she wondered if she should just go ahead and tell Potter that Hermione was pregnant with his child. It might not change everything in its entirety, but maybe they could talk about what to do. And if Potter was still adamant about marrying the Weaslette, then they could at least figure out something concerning the baby. It wasn't fair knowing Hermione was never going to tell Harry, meaning she might never let the baby meet its father, nor was it fair for Harry to never know. But she knew in order for there to be any real happiness in their lives now, someone was going to have to give.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 4

Jean watched her daughter fidget nervously on the hospital bed where they were waiting for the doctor. After learning Hermione hadn't been to see a doctor to keep progress on her pregnancy in the seven months she had been pregnant or the four that she actually knew, she all but drug her to the nearest hospital to get an ultrasound and to make sure everything was alright. As Hermione pushed her hair out of her face for the eleventh time Jean said, "Don't be so nervous, Hermione. I'm sure everything will be fine with the baby and we'll know the gender."

Hermione smiled a little and replied, "I know, mum. I don't know why I'm so nervous, actually. I mean, I was afraid to in Wizarding Britain because I was afraid of being spotted and put in the newspaper. But I know I'll be alright here, I'm sure. And as for the gender, I'm positive it's a boy."

"Well once we know, we can finally shop for my grandchild."

A grin appeared on Hermione's face and she nodded just as the door opened and the doctor walked in, a middle aged woman with graying brown hair. Smiling at the two women she greeted, "Hello, I'm Dr. Martin and I'll be performing your ultrasound and checkup today."

Jean held out her hand to shake with the doctor as she said, "Hi, I'm Jean Granger and this is my daughter Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione greeted, to which Dr. Martin returned it.

Dr. Martin looked Hermione over and said with a kind smile, "It looks like you don't have much longer to go. May I ask how far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"And have you had any sort of checkup since you found out you were pregnant? Any ultrasound done?" At the brunette's head shake 'no', she nodded before washing her hands and saying, "Well, not to worry. You seem to be doing fine and if you're being healthy and careful, I'm sure the fetus is fine as well. If you will Hermione, please lay back and lift your shirt so I can proceed with the ultrasound."

Hermione did so and jolted a little at feeling the cold liquid being squeezed onto her pregnant stomach and feeling it be moved around with the wand with the camera. As Dr. Martin searched the inside of her womb, Jean took a hold of her daughter's hand and held it tight. She could see in her daughter's eyes that she was nervous and excited all at once. She remembered being like that when she was pregnant with Hermione, Robert being in her position twenty-one years ago. If she remembered correctly, she cried upon seeing her little bundle of joy huddled up inside of her. Before long Dr. Martin stopped moving the wand and pointed at the screen with a smile.

"There it is. There is your baby," she said.

Both mother and daughter looked at the screen, eyes widening at seeing the huddled, moving figure. There it was, her baby. Hermione could make out its fingers and toes, its little nose, even its lips. She couldn't believe this little life was growing inside of her, biding its time to come out. Tears filled her brown eyes and she held a hand over her mouth as they fell, a happy sob leaving her throat, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even Jean sniffed happily before wiping her eyes.

Dr. Martin smiled at the two before looking back at the screen. She began moving the wand around again in a certain spot as she said, "I can also tell you the gender of the fetus if you want. Would you like to know what you're having, Hermione?"

"Yes please," Hermione said with a sniffle.

A moment in silence passed before the doctor said, "Congratulations, it's a boy. You're going to be blessed with a son."

Hermione laughed happily as she wiped away a few of her tears. She thanked Dr. Martin and allowed her to help her sit up after wiping her stomach clean. Once that was done Dr. Martin proceeded to give the brunette a thorough checkup before deeming her well. As Jean helped her daughter from the bed the doctor said, "You'll have one more ultrasound a week before your delivery, so don't forget when you make the appointment. Also I will be the one to perform the delivery so you feel comfortable."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Martin. I know I should have done this sooner, but I was dealing with a lot of things at the time," Hermione said.

"No worries, dear. As long as you and the baby are healthy, that's all that matters. Now here are your ultrasound pictures and I'll see you at the next appointment. Goodbye."

"Thank you doctor, and goodbye," Jean said before she and Hermione left the room, Hermione looking down at the black and white photo of her baby, her son.

She couldn't believe it still; it was almost surreal. As her mother set up her next appointment she couldn't help but think. She was having a son. She and Harry were having a son together. Oh, how she wished she could tell him, but it was better to just let things be. Harry would never know about their son, just like he'd never know she was in love with him, and would go on to marry Ginny and live happily ever after like he had wanted to since becoming engaged to the redhead. Thinking of the love of her life marrying her friend still made her sad, but she had her son who would be in her arms in just a few weeks time now.

Smiling Hermione held the pictures to her chest before kissing them and following her mother out of the hospital back to her car. Her baby would be with her soon and she couldn't wait for him to be. Of course she wished Harry could be with her for this momentous occasion in both of their lives, but it was just as well. Despite the whole situation being as it was, she was unexpectedly happy and new everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Robert smiled at the picture of the ultrasound before softly saying, "He's going to be so precious, just like our Hermione."

His wife nodded as they gazed at the black and white picture before her eyes moved over to the living room where their daughter was currently napping on the sofa. Hermione had only laid on the couch ten minutes ago and had fallen fast asleep. Robert honestly still couldn't believe his little girl was about to become a mother; she was only twenty-one years old. But even so, if it was her decision to have this child, her engaged friend's child, then it was her decision and he'd support her no matter what. The only thing he couldn't agree on was not letting the man know he was going to be a father. It wasn't right for his lady bug to not tell Harry. Yes, she might be in love with him and figures he will want to be with his fiancé, but every man deserved to know they were fathering a child; at least that was what he believed.

Taking Jean's hand Robert lead her into the kitchen before turning to her and saying softly, "Jean, I know Hermione doesn't want this, but we have to let Harry know she is pregnant with his child. As far as he knows, there were no consequences from their drunken night, but there is and it's a big one."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing, honestly," Jean replied to her husband. "She can be stubborn and has already made up her mind to never let Harry know about the baby. But I think even if Harry decides he doesn't want anything to do with his son even as he marries his fiancé, he should at least know if his son's existence."

Robert nodded before looking down at the ultrasound picture of his grandchild. Looking back up into his wife's eyes he said, "We're sending him this picture."

Jean nodded and said, "You start the letter, I'll find an envelope. And hopefully Patrick will be willing to send it to England for us."

With that in mind the Grangers set to work, Hermione being none the wiser as to what they were doing while she slept peacefully on the sofa. Maybe she didn't want her friend knowing about her pregnancy, but letting him know now was better than him never knowing and then suddenly finding out years later. They could see the decision to keep the pregnancy secret from the love of her life was killing their daughter and as parents, it was their duty to make decisions for the wellbeing of their child, even if she didn't agree. Hopefully Harry would take the news of his impending fatherhood well, despite the news coming seven months late.

* * *

"Ugh! Ah! Oh yes, more! More! Fuck me! Do it harder!"

Harry grunted as he thrust harder and harder into Ginny, the redhead's head thrown back as she gasped in pleasure. His green eyes roved her body, taking in her slightly tanned skin, how her freckles stood out on her skin and how her face and neck had turned red in pleasure. With every thrust into her cunt, the more she cried out in pleasure and grabbed tightly to the pillow underneath her head.

It wasn't really like Harry was planning on doing his fiancé the morning of his day off from Auror training, but the ginger girl had been persistent until she finally got her wish to be fucked. He also hadn't been planning on screwing her as hard as he was, but the moment he went down on Ginny, closed his eyes and opened them again, the Weasley girl was replaced by his brunette friend. That had actually made his erection much harder than it had been to start with, but hearing Ginny's voice instead of Hermione's had caused him to wilt a little, but not enough to have sex with his fiancé. He didn't understand why he kept thinking of Hermione. And not just in this scenario, but just in general. Harry had figured spending time with Ginny, even having sex with her, would curb his thoughts of his best friend. However if his dreams had anything to say about it, it hadn't.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind Harry drove harder and faster into Ginny, the redhead yelling louder and louder until she finally shouted, "Oh, I'm cumming!"

Ginny came around Harry and the dark haired man quickly pulled out of Ginny, spurting his essence onto her stomach. They both panted in exhaustion from their activities before Ginny cast the Scouring Charm on herself, not particularly liking the feel of the warm semen on her. Once Harry had settled back down next to her and she cuddled up to him she said a bit breathlessly, "That was amazing."

Harry only nodded in response, though he couldn't help but think the sex had just been alright. Every time they did Ginny would only say it was amazing while he was thinking it was suddenly lackluster. Why was the spark not there anymore? Did him not knowing where Hermione was and not hearing from her really taking a toll on him and affecting him sexually as well? That couldn't possibly be it, because then that would mean that he was losing interest in his fiancé and he loved her.

"Harry, why won't you just cum inside me?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry said, blinking at the sudden question.

Ginny turned her head up to look at her fiancé and said, "Whenever we have sex and reach climax, you never go in me. I want you to go inside me, but you never do. I'm your fiancé and we're getting married in five months. I want to have your children, so why not just go for it?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer that question. He loved Ginny and she loved him, and she was going to be the mother of their future children some day. So why was it that he never came inside of her? Maybe he unconsciously wasn't ready for children yet that was keeping him from doing so. Either that or something else inside of him that was preventing him from doing so for some reason.

Before he could answer a ringing noise was heard, causing Ginny to sit up and reach over to the bedside table. Grabbing some sort of bracelet with a glowing pink stone she touched the stone before putting it on and said, "I have to go. An unexpected Quidditch training practice has been called. Apparently scouts for the Holyhead Harpies are going to be there to watch us and hopefully consider us for their team."

Nodding Harry watched Ginny get dressed before she leant back over him and kissed him on the lips, telling him she'd see him later. She then turned and quickly left the bedroom, heading out of Grimmauld Place, leaving Harry alone.

The moment she was gone Harry sighed before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe standing underneath the spray of the hot shower would help settle him. Harry took a shower and went back to his room feeling refreshed and clean. He dried off and put on some clean clothes before putting his glasses on his face. Just as he was about to go downstairs to the kitchen he heard a tap on the window.

Turning around he saw a snowy owl that reminded him of Hedwig sitting on the windowsill with a letter in its beak. Walking over he opened the door and said, "Hello girl. You sure are a pretty bird."

He stroked the owl's feather's causing her to purr before he took the letter from her. As soon as he had it the owl flew away back into the morning sky. Wondering who could be sending him a letter he opened it and was surprised when he pulled out a picture of an ultrasound. There was a little baby in the black and white photograph, clearly showing someone was pregnant. He almost began to wonder who would send their ultrasound to him until he read the name on the top of the picture. _Granger, Hermione._

Granger, Hermione? Hermione Granger? Wait, so Hermione was pregnant supposedly? No, no that couldn't be it. This had to be some sort of joke, because if Hermione was definitely pregnant and the baby looked like this already inside of her, then that meant the baby was…possibly…his.

Shaking his head in denial Harry looked back into the envelope and found a letter written inside. Opening it he didn't recognize the writing at first, but then recognized it as Hermione's father's handwriting from a letter she had showed him from her father back in school. As he read he felt his heart beat faster and faster and could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Allow me to introduce myself. I am Robert Granger, Hermione's father and am writing to you on her behalf. My daughter has been keeping a secret from you and I'm assuming everyone else, a very major secret. You see, Hermione has taken to keeping quiet about situation that you yourself were involved in and per your request, keep quiet about it and pretend it didn't happen. The only reason I know is because she chose to tell her mother and I the truth upon coming to visit us here in Australia._

 _Harry, it would seem after your drunken sexual encounter with my daughter, you have impregnated her. Yes, she is pregnant and is carrying your child. Hermione has decided to keep this secret and not tell you anything, believing it was better for you to not know and that as long as you didn't, your relationship with your fiancé wouldn't be ruined. However I can see it is hurting my little girl and I want to protect her from anything that is hurting her, even if it is herself. She loves you dearly Harry and would willingly sacrifice some of her happiness to make sure you have all of yours with your fiancé. Hermione doesn't know I have written this letter nor know I have sent it to you, but I thought you should know that you will be the father to a son in two months time. And even though you are not here with her now and are just finding out about this, let me be the first to congratulate you._

 _I apologize for dropping this bombshell on you, but it is not right for a man to never know he has a child. However despite this, it is better for a man to step up to raise his child, whether or not they have no interest in being with their child's mother romantically. You and my Hermione are best friends and I am sure you two will be able to work things out, if not for yourselves then for your son's sake._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robert Granger_

Harry couldn't breathe and had to bend his head between his knees. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Hermione was pregnant. Hermione was pregnant with _his_ child. _Hermione was pregnant with his son!_ He couldn't believe it, but it was true and the ultrasound was some damning evidence that it was. He was going to be a father.

Finally finding his breath again he sat on his bed and stared at the photo in his hand, being able to make out his son's little fingers and toes. And that cute little nose, he had Hermione's. A lump formed in his throat and tears weld in his eyes. He had a son on the way and was going to have the family he always craved to have. And furthermore it was going to be with Hermione, his best friend.

Wiping his eyes Harry couldn't keep the grin off of his face and he laughed. He was going to be a dad! He wondered if this was how his own father felt learning his mother was pregnant with him. Yes, this news came as quite the shock, but he couldn't help but find himself happy about it. However he wasn't sure what to do now. He was engaged and expected to marry in five months time, yet he had a son that would be arriving into the world in two. How was this going to work? And how was he going to break the news to Ginny? He knew now he couldn't keep the secret he had drunkenly cheated on her much longer, especially now knowing Hermione was having his child.

Harry decided to think on that later. But right now he needed to talk to Hermione, face to face. Putting the ultrasound picture into his pocket he grabbed his wand and quickly headed for the Floo, needing to get to the Ministry and to the Travel Department. He had a brunette he needed to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 5

Daphne sighed as she listened to the beetle slam itself against the glass of the jar it was trapped in, the jar making a sort of tinking sound. Looking at the jar from where she sat at her vanity she looked at the beetle for a moment before saying, "I'm not letting you out, Skeeter. I know as soon as I do, you'll write a story on Hermione, and there is no way I'm letting you do that once again. You slandered her name and all but had Wizarding Britain hating her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'll be damned if I allow you to give her hell about her pregnancy. I can already see your wretched headline now: **Golden Trio War Heroine Hermione Granger: Pregnant by Unknown Man and Flees into Hiding.** And Merlin knows what lies you planned to write underneath that. Yeah, you'll stay in that jar until I decide to let you out." The blonde then smiled viciously at the beetle that was staring at her. "Or maybe I'll just drown you. There are holes in the top of the jar, after all. It'll be nothing to allow water to fill up inside to the top."

The beetle began flying against the glass once more with more fervor, Daphne laughing as she went back to making herself beautiful. She had a date with Theodore Nott and she wanted to look presentable for him. Before long she was ready and grabbed her purse and wand, heading towards the door. Looking back at her friend's cat she said, "I'll be back later, Crookshanks. You be good and stay out of trouble."

Not long after the blonde witch had left her home, the half-cat/half-Kneazle licked its paw before walking over and hopping up onto the windowsill where the jar with Rita was sitting. His orange eyes stared at the beetle before reaching a paw out and knocking the jar down onto the ground, breaking it. The beetle then took the chance to fly away, but was suddenly pinned to the ground by Crookshanks. Crookshanks watched the beetle struggle under its paw for a moment before bending down and taking the Animagus into its mouth, biting down on her head with a crunch before spitting the head out and walking over to the sofa, jumping on it and curling up to nap.

* * *

Harry shook his head as the Portkey brought him to the Australian Magical Ministry. Looking around he took notice that it didn't look as daunting as the Ministry in Wizarding Britain before walking over to a random wizard with sandy hair. Reaching him he said, "Excuse me."

The wizard turned around and looked at him before saying, "You're Harry Potter. Welcome to Australia."

"Thanks. I was wondering if a Hermione Granger traveled here."

"Yeah, she came a little over a month ago. I know she's your best friend; everyone knows that, of course. I took her to her parents where she's staying right now." The wizard held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Patrick Jefferson, by the way."

Harry shook his hand in return and replied, "Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, do you think you could take me to Hermione? I really need to talk to her."

Patrick nodded and told his colleague that he'd be back in a bit before leading Harry over to the Floo Networks. They stepped into one and were soon whisked away to the Jefferson home. As they stepped out of the fireplace Patrick said, "My wife isn't here at the moment, she's at work. But the Grangers live just next door on the left."

"Thank you," Harry said before moving towards the front door and stepping out, walking up to the house next door, the mailbox saying 'Granger', though he could tell that it had been put over 'Wilkins'. The Grangers obviously had their memories back from Hermione Obliviating them. Stepping up to the door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A moment passed before a familiar voice called out, "I'm coming! Wait a moment!"

Harry's heart fluttered in his chest at hearing his best friend's voice again, but he chalked it up to nervousness. Before he knew it or could mentally prepare himself, the door opened and revealed Hermione, a very pregnant Hermione. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and the smile that had originally been present on her pouty pink lips quickly disappeared. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was sporting a purple maternity t-shirt and black leggings. Her feet were bare, showing off her dainty toes that seemed to have a fresh pedicure, but no polish whatsoever. But above all, she was glowing and looking so beautiful.

Hermione's heart was beating quickly in her chest and she felt as if she was losing the air in her lungs. She didn't expect to open the front door of her parents' home and see a familiar face from England standing on the other side, the least of them being the love of her life. For the first time in her life that she can recall at the moment, Hermione's brain seemed to short-circuit, not knowing what to do seeing Harry. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it just as fast. Biting her lip she looked down, placing a hand on her seventh month pregnant stomach.

"Hi Hermione," Harry started, clearly seeing the young woman was nervous as well as uncomfortable. "Won't you allow me inside? I think we have some things to discuss."

Finally finding her voice Hermione swallowed and nodding, softly saying, "Come in."

Harry walked past Hermione inside, looking around as he headed towards the living room. As she closed the door Hermione couldn't help but think in panic, _What in the world is Harry doing here?! How am I going to explain this to him?!_

* * *

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the atmosphere the two friends were sitting in. Harry and Hermione sat across from each other, neither of them really looking at each other, the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. Five more minutes passed before Hermione finally asked, "What are you doing here, Harry?"

The wizard wasn't surprised that Hermione decided to start the conversation. Knowing her she probably thought it was better to get everything out in the open and out of the way rather than continue to drag it out. Clearing his throat he said, "I was informed that you were pregnant, which can obviously be seen." The brunette nodded, still not meeting Harry's gaze. "I was also told that…the baby is mine."

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked shocked into green eyes. Harry knew, he knew she was carrying his baby and has been for the past seven months. Not realizing she was shaking she asked, "Did my parents write you?"

Harry nodded and scratched the back of his head answering, "Your father, actually. Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

The brunette wrapped her arms around her pregnant stomach that was housing her son and said, "You were the one who said it'd be better to pretend like that night never happened. Me suddenly telling you I'm pregnant with your child just makes that night as real as it is in our memories."

"True, but you still could have told me. We could have worked something out."

"Harry, you're engaged. You are about to get married and become a husband to Ginny, who I'm sure you've been dreaming of having children with. I doubt you thought your first child would come from me, of all people."

The wizard frowned and asked, "What do you mean 'of all people'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on Harry! No one, not even _you_ imagined that me, Hermione Granger, would wind up carrying the Wizarding World's Savior's child when they are already expecting him to marry the Weasley family's only girl. Not to mention the Daily Prophet would be all over me and who knows what else if Rita Skeeter got her hands on this information. You already know she's slandered my name once, I know she won't hesitate to do it again, especially after I kept her inside a jar for a month."

Harry knew she was right about the Daily Prophet. They would have a field day and then some if they found out that he had gotten her pregnant while they were both drunk. All sorts of lies and rumors would be written and spread, and the Daily Prophet had shown time and again before that they weren't above exploiting lies about him. Thinking back to the letter Mr. Granger had written him he asked, "Is it true that you're in love with me?"

A deep blush appeared on Hermione's face before she nodded. Green eyes widened seeing no hint of a lie in his friend's eyes as she stared at him. All he could see in them, other than a bit of fear and sadness, was love all directed at him. Hermione was really in love with him. Blinking he asked, "For how long?"

"Since we were out hunting for Horcruxes and Ron abandoned us. But I didn't realize it until recently. We both know I liked Ron and him me, and when he left us I was so sad and in despair about it. But then you helped me out of my funk and we got closer, closer than we ever had been. Though we've only seen each other as siblings over the years, everyone else—even Death Eater—thought we were a couple in some way; they didn't even really consider Ron much. Anyway, I didn't realize that closeness was actually me falling in love with you, because I was sure I liked Ron romantically, not to mention you were already into Ginny. And now you and her are going to be married in five months and you two will start your lives together as a married couple. My being in love with you won't matter anyway."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter. I know you'll never return my feelings, Harry. You're not going to abandon Ginny, you've loved her for years. And even if you weren't with her, there's no way you would have chosen me."

"You don't know that!"

Hermione gave Harry a sad smile before saying, "Yes, I do. Now, in concerns to the baby, if you want to be a part of his life I suppose we can set up a schedule."

"Hermione," Harry said, though his friend just continued to speak ignoring him.

"It may be hard explaining this to Ginny and in extension the Weasley family, but hopefully things will go well. And I'm sure Ginny won't mind being step-mother to our son."

"Hermione."

"Though honestly, it is well known most women marrying a man that already has a child don't like the child and would rather them gone and out of the way than take care of them, but I'm sure Ginny won't be like that. Also, I'd think Mrs. Weasley would have some choice words for her if she did do that. I'd definitely have more than enough words with Ginny."

"Hermione!"

"But your life won't change if you don't want anything to do with the baby, Harry. I'll take care of my son and tell him all about how great you are and you can go on with your life and act like he doesn't exist, just like our drunken night seven months ago. But don't worry about me, I'll be alright. In fact, I'm actually happy despite everything. It's unexpected, but I believe I'm ready for motherhood, and my parents are willing to help me."

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione jolted in surprise as she looked at Harry, taking in his heaving chest and green eyes as he stared at her. The wizard composed himself a bit before saying, "Hermione, I want to be a part of my son's life. I want him to know who I am personally, not just through stories you tell him. And as for telling Ginny and the others, don't worry about it. I'll handle it and just explain things to them, if you want. We'll make this work, even when I marry Ginny."

The brunette gave a small smile, though her heart ached at the same time. She couldn't fault him for thinking of his fiancé, but it didn't mean she had to like it knowing she was in love with him and couldn't have him. But even so, she still had a part of him growing inside of her. Her smile widened as she rubbed her stomach, feeling her baby tumble around inside of her.

"Besides," Harry then said. "We wouldn't even be in this predicament or worrying about this if George hadn't gotten us both drunk. We wouldn't have slept together and you wouldn't have gotten pregnant. This whole mistake wouldn't even exist."

Hermione's smile instantly fell from her face as she heard those words spill from Harry's mouth. Her brown eyes darkened dangerously and her lips tightened as she looked up at the dark haired wizard. In a dangerously low voice she said, "Oh, I didn't know you thought this baby, which _you_ helped create, was a mistake."

Realizing what he had said and how it must have sounded to Hermione, Harry quickly backtracked and said, "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that if you had been more careful, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant and I wouldn't be keeping this secret from Ginny." Nope, that sounded worse.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? Well let me tell you something, Harry. It takes two to tango, because one can't do a partnered dance by themselves. And in this case, I didn't make this baby by myself, so how dare you insinuate it's my fault and that I should have been more careful? I was drunk yes, but so were you! Not to mention it was you who suggested we keep this whole thing a secret. I'm not blameless here and neither are you. But thanks for letting me know that Ginny is more important to you than the best thing that is could be coming into your life."

"Hermione! You have to understand I didn't mean what I said the way I said it!"

"I don't really care what you meant Harry! But I do know that you obviously don't care for this baby, that he's a mistake to you, and that I'll never be good enough for a romantic partner for you. I love you, but I don't want you here anymore. In fact, I'm not sure I want to see you ever again right now. So I'm going to ask you nicely to please leave, before I hex you out of here."

Harry stared at his best friend, taking in the tears that were threatening to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. Hermione looked so heartbroken. He had seen her look this way before, but never to this extent. She looked absolutely distraught and disconsolate, and it was his entire fault. Standing up he headed for the door, but then stopped and turned around to face her saying softly, "Hermione."

Hermione stood and pointed her wand at him yelling, "Leave! Leave and don't come back!"

The brunette watched her best friend and love look at her before turning and walking out of the house. The moment the door closed and the sound of Apparition was heard, she dropped back onto the couch and began sobbing, crying to her heart's content. She had never felt pain in her chest like this before; it was unbearable. She didn't think Harry would go so far as to blame her for getting pregnant and saying their son was a mistake. Hermione knew Ron could say some hurtful things, but Harry too?

Her son kicking and moving around inside of her alerted to her that he was reacting to her distressed state. Calming herself enough she began rubbing her pregnant stomach soothingly saying, "It's alright, my love. Mummy is alright. And when you come into this world, everything will be alright, you'll see."

Yes, she was a strong individual and she would get through this. She didn't need Harry to help her raise her child. She had accomplished a lot of things alone before, and raising a child alone would be no different. Though she was upset, she couldn't help but still smile in happiness at the thought of holding her baby in her arms.

* * *

"Hey Harry!" Ron called out as he let himself into Grimmauld Place. Like Harry, it was his day off and he wanted to know if Harry wanted to hang out together. Walking further into the home he called, "Oi Harry, where are you? Are you here?"

Receiving no answer Ron decided to head upstairs to his friend's bedroom, figuring he was probably there sleeping or something. However when he reached the bedroom that Harry occupied, he saw that it was empty. Maybe Harry wasn't in Grimmauld Place at the moment. Well, he'd just wait for him until he returned. He knew Harry wouldn't mind, seeing as he has done it before.

Walking into Harry's bedroom he looked around at it, noting it was fairly clean except for the unmade bed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he spotted dried evidence of his friend and sister's…activities. The redhead was about to walk out when he noticed a piece of paper on the bed. Looking at it closely he noticed it was a letter, and though he didn't recognize the handwriting, he saw Hermione's name within its contents.

Ron wouldn't admit it, but he missed his ex. He knew they would never be together again romantically, but he hoped that whenever she got over whatever it was that was bothering her, they could hang out again like old times. Wondering what the letter said he picked it up and began to read it. However as he read the written words, his face began to turn red in what could only be described as Weasley anger and fury.

An almost animalistic snarl left Ron's throat as he crumbled up the letter in his hand before throwing it somewhere in the room. Hermione was pregnant—which he already knew and that it wasn't his—and in love with Harry. She was in love with his best friend! And not only that, but the baby she was carrying was _Harry's_! How could she and Harry betray him like this?!

Looking at the bedside table he saw a picture of himself, Hermione, and Harry all laughing and smiling together back as Fourth Years. That was the year he had begun to really like Hermione romantically, but hadn't realized it and acted like a complete prat to her. However seeing the way she was smiling when she looked at Harry in the picture and would wrap her arm around him made him glare at the picture. Grabbing it he threw it and smashed it against the wall. He then turned and stomped out of the room and Grimmauld Place all together.

Ron was going to the Ministry, something telling him Harry might be there, and was going to confront him immediately. Harry had crossed him one too many times now.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he went back to the Australian Ministry to head back home, his thoughts full of his not so well meeting that he had with his best friend. He hadn't meant to say what he said the way he did to Hermione. He should have been a bit more sensitive, since he's always been told a woman's hormones and emotions are all over the place when she is pregnant. But that was besides the point; he had hurt Hermione. One thing he never wanted to do was hurt Hermione. She had always been there for him and stuck by him through thick and thin. He knew she was the one person he could depend on when he couldn't depend on anyone else. Now this time, she needed someone—him, if he listened to his heart—and he had fucked that up.

A hand coming down on his shoulder caused him to jump in surprise and reacting on instinct, quickly turned around and shoved his wand under the person's chin. Seeing that it was just Patrick Harry blinked and lowered his wand saying, "Oh, sorry Patrick. You startled me."

Patrick nodded replying, "It's fine. It just looked like you were lost in thought and thinking really hard about something."

"Yeah, you could say that."

The older wizard looked at the Wizarding Savior for a moment and took in his slouched shoulders and melancholy expression before saying, "I can assume your talk with Hermione didn't go as you had hoped."

Harry looked up at the taller man and nodded before looking down. The talk had gone completely downhill the moment he unintentionally blamed Hermione for getting pregnant. When Patrick asked him if he wanted to talk about it, he found himself nodding. He didn't know why he was telling him about their situation, he didn't even know him. But maybe it was because of the fact that he didn't know him and Hermione the way they and their friends knew them. Maybe telling someone outside of the situation and hearing what they thought about it would help him out. Also Patrick seemed like a good guy and if the Grangers trusted him, then he could as well.

* * *

"Hermione, you need to calm down," Jean told her daughter as she tried to sooth her. When she and Robert had returned home from going to the store, they had found their daughter sitting on the sofa with red-rimmed eyes and tear stains on her face. If that wasn't disconcerting enough, the fact that she was holding her seven month pregnant stomach and hissing slightly in pain caused them alarm.

The brunette witch whimpered slightly before saying, "I'm trying, mum. I don't want to go into premature labor here."

The woman nodded and said, "Yes, it's best not to do that."

Robert joined them to help calm Hermione down and soon she did, her stomach pains ceasing and she finally leant back into the back of the sofa with a sigh. Seeing she was alright, Jean left to get her a glass of water. Robert ran his fingers through his daughter's hair and asked, "What caused you to get so upset, ladybug?"

Hermione hesitated in answering before finally saying, "Harry. He told me you sent him a letter and told him I was pregnant with his child and that I was in love with him."

"I did." The man saw no reason to deny it, not that Hermione would believe him even if he did try to lie about it.

"Why?"

"He has a right to know about his son, Hermione. It's wrong for you to keep it from him."

Hermione sighed again as Jean returned with a glass of water and handed it to her. Taking a sip from it she mumbled, "Not that it matters anymore anyway."

Jean frowned and asked, "What do you mean, dear?"

"We talked and everything seemed like it was going alright. He acknowledged I was in love with him, but made it clear that he was too in love with Ginny and wouldn't leave her, not like I expected him to leave his fiancé for me anyway. But it seemed like we were going to make co-parenting for our child work, and he seemed so excited about it. And then…then he blamed me for getting pregnant and said that we wouldn't be in the mess we're in—keeping secrets, lying and such—if I hadn't. As if it's entirely my fault."

"But you were both drunk when you slept together, were you not?"

"Yes, but all he was concerned about was how the baby was going to affect his relationship with Ginny. He even…he even said our baby was a mistake."

Robert's gaze hardened and he asked, "Were those his exact words?"

Shaking her head Hermione answered, "No, but that's what I gathered."

The Grangers looked at each other before Jean said soothingly, "Honey, maybe you misunderstood what he was trying to say. You've said yourself before that Harry sometimes isn't the best at explaining himself. Maybe he didn't mean to be rude and hurtful with whatever he said. You could have just read the situation wrong."

"I don't know," Hermione said with a sigh. Standing up she said, "I'm going upstairs to sleep. I'm emotionally exhausted and I just want to rest and my baby too."

"Call us if you feel something is wrong. You were rather distressed today and it could have possibly harmed the baby," Robert told her as she walked over to the staircase. The brunette nodded and began to slowly ascend the stairs, unaware of the concerned looks her parents were giving her as she left their presence.

* * *

Patrick listened to what Harry had to say while out at a Muggle restaurant for lunch. He could tell Harry was rather impassioned when he spoke of his relationship with Hermione, from when they were First Years in Hogwarts to now. It was obvious she was his best friend and he cared about her deeply, but there was something else that he was seeing that quite frankly, Harry could not. When Harry finished his tale, Patrick nodded and took a sip of his water before speaking.

"So just to make sure I've understood the main points, both of you got drunk on account of one of your fiancé's older brothers at the Ministry party celebrating the defeat of You-Know-Who and wound up at a Muggle hotel and had sex. You both woke up trying to make sense of the situation and when you did, _you_ decided that it was best to just forget the whole thing even happened so as to not let your fiancé find out. However what neither of you counted on was her falling pregnant. And I can assume Hermione kept the pregnancy a secret and essentially left England because she didn't want you to know, knowing it would cause more drama in your life and both of your infidelities would be found out, which you are trying to keep under wraps." Patrick took another sip of his water. "Her father sends you a letter and a picture of her ultrasound, telling you that not only is she close to term in her pregnancy with your child, but that she is also in love with you, which is probably the main reason why she broke up with her boyfriend, another one of your fiancé's brother. And though you're happy about the prospect of having a child, you are also worried because it's a child not between you and your fiancé, but you and your best friend. And it seems like because of you wanting to be loyal to your fiancé and not breathe a word of your one time infidelity to her, it is causing a strain on your relationship with Hermione and now she has somewhat forbidden you from seeing her ever again."

"She hasn't forbidden me, not really. I think she just said for me to not come back in the heat of the moment," Harry tried to rationalize.

Patrick quirked an eyebrow before saying, "Listen, it sounds like the blame could be put solely on this older brother that got you both pissed. But have you asked him why he did it and why just to you two?"

Harry shook his head and answered, "No, I haven't."

"Tell me, how long has Hermione been in love with you?"

"Apparently since we were hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was after Ron, our other best friend and Hermione's ex, abandoned us because things got too difficult for him."

"And is this the first time he's turned his back on you two?"

"No, he's done it before. But he'd always come back in the end."

Patrick hummed and said, "I don't mean to sound like I'm ill speaking of your friend here, but the bloke sounds like a complete bastard, git, and tosspot. Though at best he's a fair-weather friend. And I suppose you and Hermione just put up with him."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I know it sounds bad. But Ron was my first real friend and his family made me feel like I belonged finally. I'm not willing to give that up."

"Is that why you're marrying his sister? Because you don't want to lose this sense of family you have with them?"

"No, I love Ginny."

"Did they expect you to marry her anyway?"

"I…Well, I think Mrs. Weasley did. She's told me Ginny's liked me since before she met me and that she was always talking about marrying the Boy Who Lived. Of course, she didn't tell me this until after we were engaged, but it sounded harmless. You know, a mother just recounting what her daughter told her as a little girl."

Patrick frowned a bit before asking, "When did these feelings for her begin?"

Harry frowned wondering what Patrick wanted to know that for when they had been talking about Hermione, but answered nonetheless. "My sixth year at Hogwarts. She was a Fifth Year at the time and was dating a fellow Housemate of ours. They were fighting all of the time, though. Luna, another friend of mine, suggested that it was because she liked me but was dating him and that was why they were fighting all of the time. I'll admit my feelings waned while out searching for Horcruxes. And when Ron left us, I pretty much focused on helping Hermione feel better about his leaving. We grew closer during that time by ourselves." Harry gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I actually remember thinking during that time that if things weren't so dangerous at the moment, I'd probably want to take her out on a date, but she was still hung up on Ron. But then he returned and we had the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort and…well, we ended up as couples: Ron and Hermione and Ginny and I. But if I think about it, my getting with and wanting to be with Ginny again was rather sudden. I don't think I really had time to think about it, I just knew I wanted to be with her."

"And when did you discover this?"

"One morning during breakfast at the Weasley's. I stayed the night there and spent the day with them. By lunchtime I had asked Ginny to be my girlfriend again and we've been together ever since."

Patrick stared at the younger wizard before mumbling, "I thought so."

"What?" Harry asked with a confused frown.

Finishing his food Patrick said, "Harry, forgive me for questioning you like this. In the Ministry I work as a part time interrogator, while in the Muggle World I'm a psychologist. But I think I know what the main issue here is concerning your loyalty to your fiancé and your conflicting emotions concerning Hermione and now the baby she is carrying. And trust me, they are conflicting but I'm sure I've figured it out."

Harry leaned forward and said, "Really? That's brilliant. Can you tell me?"

Nodding Patrick said, "It's simple really and is going to come as a bit of a shock, but I guarantee I'm correct about this. It seems to me that the reason you are holding on so tightly to your fiancé is because she has you drinking Love Potions. And every time it seems to finally be out of your system, she hops you back up on some. But with Hermione, it seems you are or have just started to gradually develop romantic feelings for her, though you are engaged to Ginny, thus the conflict. And your desire to have and be a part of a family is because you didn't really have one growing up, which is why you are happy that you are expecting a child. But again, the conflict is that it's not with your fiancé who keeps you hopped up on Love Potions, but with your best friend who genuinely loves you and you are beginning to love as well but the Love Potion is countering against the feelings."

Green eyes widened in shock at hearing Patrick's words. Ginny was giving him Love Potions? And he was developing genuine feelings for Hermione? Impossible! Shaking his head Harry said, "No! That can't be right!"

"You said it yourself, Harry. One morning while at your fiancé's home before you two began dating again, you ate breakfast and suddenly wanted to be with her again. No one just suddenly thinks that and is dating that person again by lunchtime. It takes days, maybe weeks to really figure it out. And you should hear the way you speak about Hermione. You sound like me when I talk about Hailey. She too was my best friend once and still is. We only saw each other as family until one day my feelings for her changed, and her me. Now look at us, married and expecting a baby ourselves." Laying a gentle hand on the Wizarding Savior's shoulder, Patrick looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry, you are falling for Hermione and the reason you can't do it properly is because of all the Love Potions you've ingested over the years. Love Potions take time to wear off, a month at best, and if Ginny's been giving you one every month for two years…it may take two to five years for them to wear off. But I'll be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you Amortentia the week of your wedding, if she hasn't done it already. But it seems like she hasn't, so I'd be vigilant if I were you."

Shaking his head Harry said in denial, "No, impossible. Ginny wouldn't do that to me."

"Do you ever see her brewing?"

"No, she hates Potions and she's always at Quidditch practice. But…George!"

"Who?"

"The brother that got Hermione and I drunk. He runs a shop he and his twin opened and he sells Love Potions, by the lot at that."

Patrick nodded and replied, "That's a good place to start. Why don't you go ask him if she acquired a lot of Love Potions over the years from him. If they're related, I'm sure she's been able to get some for free or sneak some out without his knowledge and no one saying anything because she's his little sister."

"Thanks for the talk, Patrick. If what you've said it true, then that means I have to fix things with Hermione after confronting Ginny about why she's drugged me. Hey, since we're headed back to the Australian Magical Ministry anyway, do you think you can get me a Portkey to take me straight to Diagon Alley instead of the Ministry of Magic?"

Hazel eyes looked off to the side before Patrick said, "I've only been to Wizarding Britain once in my life and I was eight at the time. I'm not familiar with that area."

"Diagon Alley isn't far from the Ministry there but if you're not familiar then that's alright. What about the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I'm aware of that place, but why not just take the Portkey you have already and just head back to the Ministry? You did say it was right there."

Harry blinked before saying, "Right, sorry. Again, thank you Patrick. I'm off now, and tell Hermione I'll see her soon, whether she wants me to or not."

Patrick watched Harry run out of the restaurant and shook his head. He was glad he could help them somewhat, but that didn't mean that things would run over smoothly back at home for him. He just hoped things went well.

* * *

The moment Harry's feet touched the floor in the Travel Department at the Ministry, he returned the Portkey and began hurrying through the corridors for the exit. Along the way he saw Ron talking to a fellow Auror in training and walked over to him calling, "Ron!"

Ron snapped his head in the direction of his name being called and glared hatred at Harry as he came over. Right when Harry got in front of him he drew his fist back and smashed it hard into Harry's face, knocking him flat on his back at the sudden attack.

Looking up in shock Harry scrambled back a bit and stood up as wizards grabbed Ron to hold him back away from Harry. Rubbing his jaw Harry asked, "Ron, what the hell? What did you do that for?"

"You should know, you bastard! Ron yelled, his voice echoing over the chatter of the witches and wizards that were beginning to surround them. "How could you sleep with Hermione?! How dare you get her pregnant?!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock at Ron knowing what had transpired between him and Hermione. And now that he had yelled it, all of Wizarding Britain was bound to know it, too. Seeing everyone looking at him and the excited chatter increase in volume due to Ron's shout, Harry couldn't help but think, _Damn you, Ron!_


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 7

Kingsley never moved so fast in his life through the Ministry as he was at the moment. He had heard Ron yelling from his office, followed by the sound of cheering and yells of 'punch him' and 'get him, Harry'. Ron and Harry were fighting and apparently over Hermione. Not to say he wasn't surprised by what Ron had yelled, because he was, but the Ministry was not the place to have neither that conversation nor this fight.

Finally entering the corridor where the fight was, Kingsley pushed his was threw the crowd until he got to the front where he could clearly see Ron having pinned Harry to the ground and was sitting on him, punching him repeatedly in his face while Harry tried to defend himself and block the onslaught of punches. Taking his wand the large man quickly cast the Incarcerous Spell on Ron before pulling him up roughly, allowing Harry to pick himself up. Looking at the both of them he said, "My office, _now_." Looking at the rest of the crowd he said loudly, "Return to your work stations. And if any of this information—meaning what was seen or said—leaves the Ministry, you'll lose more than your jobs. And no paper will print any of this information. And someone better make sure Rita Skeeter doesn't write a single word on this."

Many people nodded before scurrying back to do their work, all the while silently talking to each other about the development of Harry Potter impregnating Hermione Granger just months before his wedding. Many people wondered where Rita Skeeter was, considering she hadn't been seen for a month or so now. As the crowd dispersed, Kingsley dragged Harry and Ron away to his office, steeling himself for the talk he was about to give them. He'd yell if he had to, though he'd prefer not to have to do so. Then again, sometimes that was the only way to get through to Ron.

* * *

Daphne smiled up at Theodore as he walked her to her front door. Once they reached it she said, "I had a great time, Theo."

Theodore returned the smile and replied, "I did, too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Absolutely." She was definitely looking forward to the next date, if he was serious of course; she had a feeling he was.

Grinning he said, "Good, then I'll write you for our next date."

Daphne beamed and said, "I'll be awaiting your letter."

"Alright then." Theodore chuckled before taking his date's hand and giving the back of it a soft kiss. "Goodbye for now, Daphne."

"Bye," the blonde witch said, waving after Theodore as he left. When she was certain he was out of earshot, she squealed and bounced up and down in a circle before saying almost breathlessly, "I have another date with Theo!"

Unlocking her door she walked inside her home, closing and locking the door behind her. Making her way to the living room she stopped seeing the broken jar underneath the window. Turning her blue eyes to Crookshanks who was busy bathing himself on her sofa, she exclaimed, "Crookshanks! What did you do? Now that blasted beetle got away!"

Crookshanks made a noise of irritation at the loud exclamation before jumping down from the sofa and walking over to something on the rug, nudging it with his paw before giving a meow. Daphne walked over and kneeled down, taking a close look at what Crookshanks had nudged. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was Rita in her Animagus form, only headless. Looking at Hermione's pet she asked, "Did you kill her?" All Crookshanks did was give another meow as an affirmation.

"Well, I don't know whether to congratulate you or to scold you for ending her. But regardless, I need to get rid of any evidence that she had been here, not that I think anyone will come looking for her here."

Picking up the beetle's body and head once she found it, the blonde walked over to her fireplace and tossed the bug in it before pointed her wand to it and lighting a fire inside, instantly incinerating what was left of Rita Skeeter as well as warming her home. Cleaning up the broken jar and throwing it away, Daphne washed her hands before saying, "Well, I'm going to take a bath now."

As Daphne walked out of the living room and further into her home, Crookshanks stared into the fire before curling into a ball on the floor and falling asleep.

* * *

"Now from my understanding, it seems Harry has gotten Hermione pregnant while engaged to Ginny," Kingsley said, to which Harry nodded as he avoided eye contact with the Head Auror turned Minister. The man was his mentor in his Auror training and he was ashamed to look him in the face at the moment.

Ron struggled in his bindings as he spat, "Yeah, he fucked my girlfriend and got her pregnant! He cheated on my little sister!"

Kingsley didn't even bother telling Ron that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend anymore and hasn't been for months, knowing it wouldn't do any good to the current situation. Looking at Harry he asked, "Harry, what are you going to do about this? Whether it eventually makes it out to the public or not, your name is attached and considering how involved you are in the situation, it is up to you what you are going to do. What about Hermione? Will she be alright if this information gets out? I know she doesn't like attention from the media as much as you don't."

Harry cleared his throat a bit, touching his sore nose from where Ron had broken it and Kingsley healed it, before saying, "Hermione currently isn't in England at the moment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she left to avoid all of this and went to Australia to stay with her parents. She knew if I found out she was expecting my child and the public found out about my infidelity to Ginny, she'd be harassed as well as me, as well as it ruining my relationship with Ginny. I actually only found out today myself. I actually just got back from seeing her."

Concerned Kingsley asked, "Is she alright?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yeah, she seems alright, though when I left she was upset, but it was my fault. There was a wizard there that I spoke to named Patrick; he's a neighbor and friend of the Grangers. He listened to me explain about what all had happened and how Hermione and I ended up sleeping together and everything up to now. He listened and revealed some things to me, some things that I never considered but now seem to make sense."

"And those are?"

"He…he said that I was falling in love with Hermione and couldn't do so because Ginny has been giving me Love Potions."

Ron's already red face turned even redder as he bellowed, "BULLSHIT! YOU FUCKING LIAR! GINNY WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU! YOU CHEATED ON HER! YOU CHEATED ON HER WITH HERMIONE AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED MY GIRLFRIEND INTO SLEEPING WITH YOU AND MADE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Harry glared at Ron and said, "First off Ron, Hermione isn't your girlfriend. Second, we were drunk when we had sex, no thanks to your brother might I add. And third, this whole predicament is my fault because I was the one who wanted to act like the whole thing never happened. I didn't think this would affect her so badly; I was only thinking of myself and Ginny. And that may be because of the Love Potions in my system, but I know I've hurt my best friend in a way I've never done before. Hermione has always been there for me and supported me through thick and thin while also being understanding; that's more than I can say about you. And as for her falling in love with me, she didn't even realize she had until years later and she knew staying with you was only going to hurt you both in the long run."

"So you still believe Ginny gave you Love Potions to fall in love with her? You really have no faith in my sister, do you?"

"I don't know for sure, but it's worth looking into. And if it is true, then I'm definitely going to confront Ginny about it. And…and the wedding will be off."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO GINNY! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Kingsley quickly silenced Ron with his wand, cutting his speech off as he was getting a quick headache from his yelling. He was glad he had decided to cast a Silencing Charm on the room before they began talking. Closing his eyes he sighed before opening them and looking at Harry. Giving him a meaningful look he said, "I hope you know that if and when you break things off with Ginny and the public hears about it, you'll be hounded for as to why. You can either stay silent or tell them the truth."

Harry nodded, not knowing what he would do. He knew Kingsley was right; he could either stay silent if it came to him breaking things off with Ginny, or he could tell them the truth. But he wondered would he just tell them that it was because she had been giving him Love Potions (if that came out to be true), or would he also include that he was falling for Hermione and that she was having his baby. But then again, he needed to still analyze his feelings for the brunette witch. He couldn't fully accept Patrick's words that he was falling for Hermione completely until he did some deep thinking.

Kingsley could see Harry was thinking hard about his predicament and gave him a sympathetic smile. He knew this was hard for the Wizarding Savior, caught between two women who both loved him, only one seemingly forcing him to be with her while the other was willing to let him go, sacrificing her own happiness so he could have his. He knew Hermione had a big heart and knew letting Harry go from her life would undoubtedly break it, but he knew that even so she'd be alright, both she and her baby. But that didn't mean Harry was going to be alright with it all. In fact, like this Patrick fellow, Kingsley was sure Harry had some sort of romantic feelings for his best female friend; the man just hadn't figured it out yet or couldn't tap into them.

Casting a spell on Ron to temporarily take away his hearing, Kingsley said to Harry, "Between you and me Harry, I think you have feelings for Hermione as well. But you've stayed so loyal to Ginny it seemed ridiculous. But now that there is a chance she's been continuously drugging you with Love Potions, it may not be so ridiculous that you've fallen in love with Hermione, despite the fact you are engaged to Ginny."

Harry gave a small smile saying, "Patrick said that, too."

Standing Kingsley said, "Well, let's get you checked to see if you really do have Love Potions running through your system. And as for Ron…"

The man canceled both spells on the redhead, allowing him to hear and speak again before casting the Bewitched Sleep Spell on the redhead, effectively causing him to slump over in his seat and fall asleep. Kingsley beckoned Harry to follow him as they made their way to the Ministry's Potioneers. As they walked Harry could feel people staring at him, hear them whisper about how he got Hermione pregnant while with his fiancé. It wasn't like he wasn't always talked about, but this time he had never been more uncomfortable. Even so, he needed to still confront George as to why he had gotten him and Hermione drunk in the first place, and why only them two. Of course, that would come after confronting Ginny if it became true that she had indeed been giving him Love Potions.

A while later they reached the Potions Laboratories and Kingsley instructed for Harry's system to be checked for any traces of Love Potions. It took a whole ten minutes before one of them said, "Minister, Mr. Potter has indeed be ingesting Love Potions, though the one he had taken recently seems to be close to being completely out of his system."

"However it may take a long time for all traces and effects to be completely out of him, though. It may take even years," another Potions Master said after having examined Harry's blood.

Green eyes closed in pain at hearing that Patrick's words were confirmed. Ginny had indeed been giving him Love Potions. How could she do this to him? He vaguely heard Kingsley ask whether or not they could make something to completely rid Harry of the Love Potions, to which the Potioneers told that they could try, but it might take a while. Shaking his head Harry told Kingsley that he would see him later, quickly making his way to the nearest Floo Network. Not bothering to stop to listen to anyone he grabbed Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace, dropping it after saying, "The Burrow."

Harry was engulfed in green flames as he traveled through the Floo before finally landing in the fireplace at the Weasley home. Stepping out he walked through the living room to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and George were all seated. The moment he stepped in Mrs. Weasley greeted, "Hello, Harry dear. Come to visit?"

Ginny smiled at her fiancé lovingly before it fell from her face seeing his grave expression. Standing she asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Harry answered.

"About what? Why do you seem upset?"

Green eyes darkened almost dangerously as Harry said, "How about you tell me why you've been hopping me up on Love Potions for the past two years."

Brown eyes widened before Ginny asked stupidly, "How did you find out?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Harry couldn't believe that she hadn't even tried to deny it, just went ahead and asked him how he knew. In disbelief he exclaimed, "I can't believe this! I can't believe you've really been keeping me on Love Potions just to make me love you!" Quickly turning to George he asked, "Have you been giving them to her to use on me? I know she can get an unlimited supply from you. How could you, George?"

George quickly shook his head, clearly disturbed by the news as he replied, "I didn't! I haven't been giving her any Love Potions. If she's been getting them from me, she's been stealing them." Turning to look at his little sister he asked, "Have you been taking things from my shop, Ginny?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable at being confronted and quickly looked at her mother for help. Even Mrs. Weasley looked uncomfortable and not knowing what to do. Finally relenting she sighed and answered, "Yes, I've been taking Love Potions from your shop, George. I've been taking one every month for the past two years to give to Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked, hurt filling his chest at what his fiancé had done.

"Because I wanted to be with you and for you to love me!" Tears began to fill Ginny's brown eyes. "I've always dreamt about being with you, Harry. And when we finally got together when I was a Fifth Year, it was a dream come true. But then you broke up with me to protect me. I figured once the war was over we'd be together again, and even more so when you kissed me the night of the battle. But then after that you seemed distant, like you didn't want to be with me anymore. And the more I asked whether or not we were getting back together, the more you avoided me. You couldn't even answer me when I told you I loved you, only saying that you viewed me as a sister again, so I did the only thing I could think to make you love me."

"And that was to give me a Love Potion."

"Yes. Mum helped me with the first few that I gave you, but then I started taking from George's shop to make it easier on myself. I hadn't started off giving them to you frequently, but when I saw you were beginning to wane and no longer be under the influence of the potion, I gave you more just to make sure you'd stay with me. I just wanted to be with you because I love you, Harry. You have to believe me!"

Harry shook his head as he absorbed what Ginny had told him. She had basically tricked him into loving her when it had been clear that he hadn't been into her from the start, not like he had previously been. Running a hand down his face Harry tried to control his breathing as he could feel his anger rising and knew his magic would respond if he didn't control himself. However it was when Ginny reached out and touched him did it do so.

"Harry," Ginny said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

The red haired girl let out a painful shriek when Harry's magic lashed out at her, nearly taking her hand off but only leaving behind burns. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her daughter to look at her hand before looking at Harry asked, "How can you do that to your fiancé?"

"Shut up," Harry hissed glaring at the two women. "Just shut up. You knew…you knew she was doing this. You helped her. I can't believe you, and to think I viewed you like my own mother. A mother wouldn't do this!" Turning to look at Ginny he said, "It will take years for the potions to wear off thanks to how many you've given me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have forced me to be with you. We're done, Ginny; the wedding is off. I want you out of my house. Your things will be on the street in front of Grimmauld Place."

"Harry, please!" Ginny pleaded as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Harry shook his head and left the Burrow, about to Apparate back to his home. However it was the call of his name from George that made him stop. Turning he asked, "What is it?"

George reached him and said, "I'm sorry for what Ginny did. I really had no idea she was taking potions and drugging you. And for mum to be in on it as well…I'm sorry, mate."

"It's fine. It's not like Ginny forcing me to fall in love with her was your fault."

"But I feel like I'm partially to blame because she took some of my product."

Placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder Harry said, "It's alright, George. I don't blame you." A thought occurred to Harry before he said, "Well, I don't blame you for that anyway."

Raising an eyebrow George asked, "Then what do you blame me for?"

"At the Ministry party seven months ago, you gave both Hermione and I champagne spiked with Fire Whiskey. We both got completely pissed and ended up sleeping together."

"Oh really? Was it good?"

"Stuff it, George."

"Come on, mate. You have to tell me if Hermione is good in the sack or not. Was the sex good despite your drunken haze?"

Harry said nothing at first before finally answering, "It was the best sex I've ever had." Ignoring George's grin he continued. "Anyway, I was just wondering why you did it. Because a lot of things have happened since then and it's gotten us into a predicament with an everlasting consequence. Not to say that we're upset about it, but it's definitely unexpected, but we welcome it nonetheless."

George frowned for a moment before realization dawned on him as he asked, "She's pregnant, isn't she?" At Harry's nod he said, "Congratulations, mate. And as for why I just did it to you two, it wasn't just you two. I spiked several people's drinks that night. But if you and Hermione ended up together, then it was for a reason. When people are drunk, they let go of their inhibitions and say things or act out what they are really feeling, whether that be to someone they secretly hate, secretly love, etcetera. For you and Hermione to sleep together, it's probably because you both love each other but couldn't do anything because you were with Ginny—and we know why now—and Hermione had been with Ron because she thought she belonged with him at the time. It could also be that you two wanted a chance to be together romantically because you knew no one expected you to be with someone other than Ron and Ginny."

Harry stayed silent for a moment before asked, "So you think that I've been in love with Hermoine for a while and couldn't do anything about it until that night because I was drunk?"

George shrugged before saying, "It's just a thought. But hey, if being drunk helped you break through the Love Potion to actually pursue Hermione like that that night, then it has to mean something."

The dark haired wizard nodded before saying, "I need to go. I need to get your sister's things out of my home, and then I've got to sort out my thoughts and such. And then…"

"Then?"

"…I'm going back to Australia."

Harry Disapparated on the spot, leaving George behind. The moment he was gone, George smirked before saying, "I've always known you've loved Hermione romantically, Harry. I just gave you a push that night." He hadn't known his sister had been giving the younger man Love Potions, but as long as the end result was the same, it didn't matter. And for him, that end result would be Harry and Hermione becoming a couple, no matter how long it took.


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 8

 _1 Week Later…_

 ** _Potter Wedding Canceled!_**

 ** _Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World and the famous Boy Who Lived, was set to marry fiancé Ginevra Weasley in just five months time. The two of them have been together since the end of the war. However due to recent revelations, that is no longer the case and Mr. Potter has called the wedding off._**

 ** _Information directly from the mouth of Mr. Potter himself told the Daily Prophet that the reason for cancelling the wedding and calling off the engagement entirely was due to the fact that Miss Weasley had been giving Mr. Potter Love Potions for their entire relationship as a ploy to make sure he would only love her. We have an exclusive interview with Mr. Potter himself about the situation with our very own Irma Blue that is located below._**

 ** _Irma: So Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to inform me about the sudden cancelation of what was to be the most talked about wedding in all of the Wizarding World._**

 ** _Harry: Just Harry is fine. Honestly, the wedding probably wouldn't be cancelled if it wasn't for certain things brought to my attention that made me question my relationship to Ginny._**

 ** _Irma: I see. And would you mind telling how your relationship with Ginny Weasley began and how it led to you getting engaged, and to the recent dissolving of your engagement._**

 ** _Harry: Well, I've known Ginny since I was twelve years old. She's the little sister to my best friend Ron Weasley. The Weasley's have always treated me like I was a part of their family and made me feel like a son and brother to them, ever since I got to know them. Because of my close relationship with them, I've always viewed Ginny as my little sister. However in my Sixth Year at Hogwarts, I had begun to develop romantic feelings for her, but she was dating a fellow Housemate of ours though they always seemed to be fighting. However some time later after she broke up with him, following other circumstances, we ended up together._**

 ** _Irma: What do you believe led to their breakup before she got with you?_**

 ** _Harry: (chuckle) Honestly, it was probably the fact that Ginny, according to her mother, has been in love with me since she was small and had dreamed about being with me. Apparently it was also obvious to her boyfriend at the time and that is what apparently kept them fighting, her obvious and continuous affection towards me despite dating him._**

 ** _Irma: You say you broke up due to the severity of the war and later got back together as it was ending. However you say that you getting back together with Miss Weasley was not your intention, am I correct?_**

 ** _Harry: Yeah. I'll admit I did kiss her during the Final Battle, and I probably unintentionally instilled in her hope we would get back together. However once everything was over and had finally settled, I came to the realization that I just didn't view her as a romantic partner anymore and just as a sister figure again. Ginny however wanted to have a relationship with me again and couldn't accept that I viewed her platonically._**

 ** _Irma: And as a result she gave you Love Potions._**

 ** _Harry: Yes, she did. Of course, I thought I just wanted to be with her again, but after talking it out with a friend, he made me realize my getting back together with her was rather sudden. In fact, he was the one that suggested I was being drugged with Love Potions. I didn't want to believe it, but it wasn't until Kingsley suggested I get my blood tested for traces of the potions and the results came back positive did I accept the truth. My fiancé had been making me falsely love her and had been giving me Love Potions throughout the two years of our relationship._**

 ** _Irma: May I ask how you weren't aware that she was making them to give to you?_**

 ** _Harry: That's just it, I wasn't aware because she wasn't making them. At first, she had Mrs. Weasley help her with some to give to me, but after that she began stealing Love Potions from her brothers Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The potions are sold by the lot there and it made it easy for Ginny to take them without being noticed or questioned about it due to her being family. She would give me one every month when she figured they were out of my system, and as a result of ingesting so many it may take years for them to fully be out of my system._**

 ** _Irma: So you'll still be falsely in love with Miss Weasley for years behind this?_**

 ** _Harry: Probably, but it isn't for certain. Currently Kingsley has his Potion Masters working on a new version of the Love Potion Antidote, one that is stronger than the original antidote. Their hope is that not only will it rid me of any lingering romantic feelings for Ginny, but will clean my system out entirely._**

 ** _Irma: So has a regular Love Potion Antidote not worked?_**

 ** _Harry: Unfortunately not because of how many I've unknowingly taken._**

 ** _Irma: I'm very sorry to hear that, Mr. Potter. I hope things work out for you there, as well as hopefully fixing your fractured relationship with Miss Weasley and her mother in the future. But now I'd like to ask you just one more question, if that is alright with you._**

 ** _Harry: Sure._**

 ** _Irma: Is there, or was there anyone that you were interested in before believing you had fallen in love with Miss Wealey?_**

 ** _Harry: Actually…yes, there was. If I'm going to be honest, I've apparently been falling in love with her for a while but couldn't do so properly because of the Love Potions fighting my real emotions. And I know she's been in love with me for a while as well, but never told me so until she became fully aware of it. Though, she didn't tell me until months later._**

 ** _Irma: Wow…I see. Do you think you will take a chance with her?_**

 ** _Harry: Probably, if she allows me the chance. We've fought recently and I'm not sure she wants to see me any time soon._**

 ** _Irma: A shame. Would it be too much to disclose who she is?_**

 ** _Harry: I don't want to impose on her privacy like this and I know she'll appreciate it if she remains anonymous for now. But I'm hoping, when things return to normal and we can work out our relationship properly, that we might go public. But again, that's only if she feels comfortable about it. She doesn't like the media and attention as much as I don't._**

 ** _Irma: It sounds like you two would be perfectly matched then. Well, thank you for allowing me to interview you, Mr. Potter._**

 ** _Harry: My pleasure, Mrs. Blue. And thank you for listening to my side before speculations started._**

 ** _What a despicable thing to happen to Harry Potter by those closest to him. We wish him all the best as he goes through this difficult time in his life. We further hope that he is able to work things out with his true love. Sources also have stated that George Weasley of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes has stopped all production and sales of Love Potions._**

* * *

 ** _Hermione Granger Pregnant with Potter Child?!_**

 ** _Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and longtime friend to Harry Potter, has been revealed to be pregnant by none other than Mr. Potter himself. This information was given to us by other Golden Trio member, Ronald Weasley. Mr. Weasley was once in a romantic relationship with Miss Granger, but later broke up due to growing apart. However Mr. Weasley revealed that though yes, they broke up because they were no longer on the same page in their romantic lives, but because Miss Granger was pregnant. But the big shock was that the baby was not his, but rather Mr. Potter's. The youngest male of the Weasley family has also claimed that his best friends have been sleeping together long before their breakup, both of them cheating on their significant others. He even told that Mr. Potter has also made the smartest witch of her age fall in love with him and out of love with Mr. Weasley._**

 ** _As shocked as we were about this revelation, we reached out to Mr. Potter to confirm the validity of Mr. Weasley's statement. Mr. Potter, though shocked by the news of his best friend sharing this information, confirmed that he indeed did get Miss Granger pregnant, but completely by accident. According to him, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger had both fallen incredibly drunk at the Ministry party celebrating the fall of You-Know-Who and had ended up together sexually. When they both realized what had transpired the following morning, it was Mr. Potter that suggested they not ever speak of the incident and pretend that it did not occur. Mr. Potter explained that it was because of his loyalty to former fiancé Ginevra Weasley (while under the influence of her Love Potions) that he was afraid of what would happen to their relationship should he bring his unintentional infidelity to light. Neither Mr. Potter nor Miss Granger spoke of what happened and pretended as it never did, but reality soon caught up with them, or at least first Miss Granger._**

 ** _Hermione Granger, according to Mr. Potter, found herself pregnant and after realizing that she was no longer in love with Mr. Weasley, broke up with him and later informed the father of her child about her pregnancy, though we don't know how much later she did so. As for where Miss Granger currently is or when the Potter baby will be due, we regret to inform you all that we do not know, nor is Mr. Potter disclosing any information about them._**

 ** _As for the statement made by Mr. Weasley about Mr. Potter making Miss Granger love him, Mr. Potter has told that when Miss Granger had fallen in love with him, she did not know it. Apparently it happened during a time during the war when Mr. Weasley abandoned his best friends and Mr. Potter was trying to cheer her up. Mr. Potter also states that she did not at all realize she had fallen for him as she was very much into Mr. Weasley, which was why she did not know she had fallen in love with her other best friend. Mr. Potter tells that he may have started falling for Miss Granger during that time as well, but had too much on his mind to even consider the possibility, though he admits his feelings may have grown for her over time, but was under the influence of Love Potions from Miss Weasley._**

 ** _When asked about why this information was suddenly disclosed by his best friend, Mr. Potter had this to say:_**

 ** _"I believe Ron is doing this out of spite, to be honest. Being friends with Ron has always been tough and we've honestly fought more than not. Ron is pretty fair weather and I suppose he's always felt inferior to Hermione and me in some ways. I understand he is hurt that we would do this to him, and it honestly is my fault the truth came out this late, but it hurts more to me that he would bring all of this to the public light instead of simply talking it out with me. I know he's more upset with me than he is with Hermione about the whole situation. I also believe he's done this because of the fact that he can't accept that his sister forced me to love her and thus broke up with her. It is very petty as it is spiteful, but I do take full responsibility for everything concerning this situation. As for Hermione, she only agreed to not speaking about our sexual encounter months ago because I suggested we didn't. And for her not letting me know she was pregnant was to not bring on any more added drama to my life or mess up my relationship with Ginny. But I see I've successfully done that on my own."_**

 ** _We don't know what to think about all this, but it is nonetheless shocking as well as juicy._**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she read the recent article printed by the Daily Prophet. So it would seem that Wizarding Britain now knew she was pregnant by Harry and everything else in between. It hurt that Ron would purposely tell that blasted newspaper about it just because he was angry; he didn't have to subject Harry to that. But for Harry to take the blame for it all…she couldn't believe he'd do that. And in a way, all to protect her from scrutiny. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought of the man she loved. Harry didn't have to do that, he really didn't.

Jean, who had been reading the paper over her daughter's shoulder, shook her head before saying, "That boy is unbelievable. Are you sure you can actually call him your friend?"

"Yes mum. Despite his many flaws, Ron can be a good friend…when his pride isn't at stake. He's said more than enough hurtful things to both Harry and I, though. And for him to do this…" Hermione trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Rubbing her stomach as her son tumbled around inside her she said, "I can only imagine what Harry is going through right now. First the news of his broken engagement, and now this."

"Yes, and I know you were trying to save his engagement by not informing him of your situation. Too bad it was all deceit, the poor boy."

Hermione nodded sadly. "I can't believe Ginny would do that to Harry, for her to love him so much. But I guess love makes you do mad things."

"Like hiding one's pregnancy from their true love until the baby is almost due, perhaps?" Jean took a sip of her tea and looked off to the side casually as her daughter glared up at her.

Giving another sigh Hermione said, " _Anyway_ , I'm going to go over to the Jefferson's. Hailey wants me to help her look through catalogs for decorating their nursery for their baby in seven months."

Nodding Jean said, "Alright dear. And just think, in two months you'll be holding your own little bundle of joy."

Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around her pregnant stomach before smiling down at it. Yes, she couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms, though she couldn't help but be sad that Harry most likely won't be there for the birth of his son.

* * *

 _Two Months Later…_

Hermione's eyes shot open as a sharp pain ran through her midsection. Hissing in pain, she sat up a bit in the darkness of her room and reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. She had been having these sharp pains for the past week, her mother telling her they were just Braxton Hicks. Hermione knew that her pregnancy was coming to an end soon, but she wasn't sure when.

Just thinking of the fact her son would be coming into the world soon made Hermione think about Harry. He deserved to know when his son would be born, but she had thrown him out and told him to never come back. She hadn't meant it; she had just been so upset at the time by what he had said. And finding out that he wasn't really in love with Ginny, but rather in love with her, if only somewhat, made her anger towards him disappear. After reading that, she had thought about writing Harry and inviting him back to Australia so he could be present for the birth of their son, as well as to reconcile. However she had been putting the letter off, afraid of what Harry would reply. But now she decided it didn't matter and that she would let him know anyway.

Ignoring the Braxton Hicks contraction she received, she got out of bed and headed out of her room, walking down the hall to the staircase. Placing a hand on the railing and the other on her stomach, the brunette slowly made her way down the stairs. However halfway down, a rather painful contraction ran through her, causing her to stop and let out a small cry of pain. Gripping the railing tightly, Hermione hissed and began to take deep breaths, trying to will away the pain, only to let out another cry of pain as another contraction hit her, this one worse than any she felt before.

Her cries of pain had caught her parents' attention and soon they were coming out of their room to come see what the issue was. Seeing their daughter bent over in pain on the stairs, the Grangers hurried down to where she was. Reaching her Robert asked, "Ladybug, what is the matter?"

"Dad, I think that I'm going into labor," Hermione gasped out as another contraction hit her. She groaned in pain and began to sink down to sit on the stairs, only to be pulled back up by her father.

"Come on, let us get you to the hospital. Jean, get the bag."

Jean nodded and went back up the stairs while Robert took Hermione down the stairs. Entering the living room he sat her down on the sofa after turning on the light and kissed her forehead before saying, "We'll be right back. Just hold on, alright?"

Hermione nodded as she held her stomach, her father heading back up the stairs at a quick pace. She sat for about three more minutes before she felt something seemingly pop and warm liquid run down her legs, soaking her nightgown. Gasping as she realized her water had broken, she looked back towards the stairs and yelled, "Mum! Dad!"

Footsteps quickly ran down the stairs and her parents appeared dressed in everyday clothing, Jean carrying her overnight bag as well as the baby bag. Robert helped Hermione to stand and noticed the wet patch on the sofa, as well as the wet stain on her gown. Looking at his wife he said, "We need to go now."

The Grangers helped their daughter out of the house and to the car, helping her inside it as Jean started the car. Once Hermione was situated in the car as comfortable as possible, Robert quickly ran next door and pounded on the door of the Jefferson home. Not even a minute later Patrick appeared, his wand pointed in Robert's face. Seeing who it was Patrick lowered his wand and asked, "Mr. Granger, what's the matter?"

"Hermione's in labor. We need to hurry and get her to the hospital, but would you please be so kind as to write Harry and let him know?"

Hailey, who had walked up behind her husband and heard the request, nodded and replied, "On it. Now hurry and get Hermione to the hospital."

The couple watched the man rush back to his car and get in it before driving off with his family towards the hospital. Once they were out of sight, Patrick closed the door and followed his wife to the kitchen. There she grabbed a notepad and pen and began scribbling on it. Once she was done she folded it and tapped it with her wand, the letter disappearing in a puff of smoke. Looking at her husband she said, "It will be much faster than sending it by owl."

Patrick nodded and said, "We should probably head to the hospital as well to support the Grangers."

Nodding Hailey followed her husband up the stairs to change out of their nightwear to head to the hospital, both of them hoping Harry would arrive in time for the birth of his child.

* * *

Harry was sleeping soundly in his bed at Grimmauld Place when he was suddenly jerked awake by the sound of a loud trumpet blaring in his ear. It was so loud in the quiet house that he could hear Sirius' mother's portrait screeching about being woken up by it, followed by a string of slurs against him. Sitting up quickly Harry saw what seemed to be a piece of paper in the shape of a trumpet blaring at him. Grabbing his wand and glasses, he put his glasses on and tapped the lamp on the bedside table, immediately illuminating the dark room. Reaching up he grabbed the paper, immediately silencing its blaring and opened it, finding a letter.

 _Hermione is in labor. Please hurry if you want to witness the birth of your child. Patrick will be waiting for you at the Australian Magical Ministry._

Hermione was in labor?! Now?! He couldn't believe it; his best friend was about to have his baby! Throwing his sheets off of him, he stumbled around and put on a pair of jeans, leaving his t-shirt on and slipping his feet into some socks and trainers. Grabbing his wand he hurried out of his room and down the stairs to run out of the front door. He stopped briefly in front of Sirius' mother's portrait, smiling up into her scowling face before saying excitedly, "I'm going to be a dad!"

Walburga watched Harry run out after sharing that news with her, waiting for the door to close behind him before a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

Hermione groaned in pain as another contraction ripped through her midsection, tears running down her face as she waited on the hospital bed. Dr. Martin was said to be in soon with her two assistants, but Hermione wanted her to come _now_. Her son obviously wanted to be out of her now and she too wanted him out of her womb. She let out another cry of pain as another contraction wracked her body.

"Shh, you're alright sweetheart," Jean told her while gently caressing her daughter's forehead.

"It hurts so much, mum," Hermione told her mother, wanting to turn over onto her stomach because of the pain and couldn't. Looking at her she asked, "Was it like this for you?"

Jean blinked for a moment before nodding answering, "Yes, I remember being in a lot of pain while in labor with you. I actually thought I was dying while trying to push you out." She then smiled lovingly at her daughter. "But all the pain was worth it the moment you were placed in my arms. And I know you'll feel that way as well as soon as your little boy is placed in your arms."

Hermione nodded and gave her mother a nod before hissing as another contraction hit her. The door opened and she looked hoping to see Dr. Martin, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry?" Hermione said, watching the dark haired wizard hurry over to her.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Hermione, I got the news from Patrick's wife. He met me at the Ministry and brought me here. Are you alright? How much pain are you in? Oh, and I'm really sorry about everything that I've done and said. I-"

The brunette placed a finger on Harry's lips to silence him and gave him a smile before saying, "I'm so glad you are here. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to be here in time to see the birth of your son."

" _Our_ son, Hermione. He's ours and we'll raise him full of love, alright?"

A small laugh escaped Hermione's mouth as Harry kissed her forehead. Just then Dr. Martin walked in followed by her assistants and smiled at the two young people. Gaining their attention she said, "Hello Hermione, Mrs. Granger. I see it is time for the baby to come." Looking at Harry she said, "Mr. Potter, nice to meet you. I imagine you are the baby's father."

Harry nodded and shook her hand as he said, "Yes, nice to meet you."

Hermione frowned and panted out, "How do you know Harry?"

Dr. Martin and her assistants smiled and all pulled a wand out of their pockets, surprising the other three people in the room. Waving her wand, Dr. Martin spelled the door shut and got all the equipment moving and ready. One of the assistants spelled scrubs onto Harry and Jean while the other got towels and a blue blanket ready for the baby. Hermione was handed a phial of Pain Relieving Potion and she drank it down, seeing as the epidural the Muggle nurse had given her was not working. Once she had taken it and it was obvious she wasn't in as much pain, Dr. Martin said, "Let's get started. Worry not, Hermione Granger. Your baby will be here in no time.

* * *

Hermione stared in awe down at the little bundle sleeping peacefully in her arms. He was so beautiful, so precious. He had a dark tuft of hair, the same shade of black as Harry's, and his eyes were the color hazel, though more on the green side rather than brown, though it was possible they could darken over time. It didn't matter to Hermione though, because to him he was just perfect.

The door to the hospital room opened and Harry walked in, a smile on his lips at the sight in front of him. Walking over to the brunette, Harry sat down on the hospital bed next to his best friend and gazed down at his son as well, his heart warming and filling with love for the little being that he and Hermione had created. Gently stroking their son's cheek he said softly, "He's so perfect, Hermione."

"Yes, he is," Hermione replied with a smile. Looking up at Harry she said, "I'm glad you came, Harry. My father was right; it wasn't fair or right of me to keep him from you and I'm sorry that I did."

"It's alright, Hermione. I understand why you did, not to mention I was rather adamant about keeping things quiet for Ginny's sake."

"Yes…I'm sorry about what she did to you. I really thought you loved her for real, and it turns out she made you love her when you clearly didn't. And now you'll probably still have lingering feelings for her for years."

Harry shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter. Despite everything that happened, I can honestly say this. I don't regret what happened between us, and I in no way regret our son. People might see him as a mistake or consequence of our drunken night, but to me…to me he's a symbol of our love for each other, of my love for you."

Hermione gasped softly at hearing Harry's words, not sure she had heard them right. Even so, they were ringing in her ears as she absorbed them. Tears began filling her eyes as she asked while also daring to hope, "You…you love me?"

Green eyes looked into teary brown ones and Harry couldn't help but smile at the hope and love in her eyes. He had had time to think back on everything over the last two months, and he realized how much pain he had caused Hermione by making her keep silent about everything. Not only that, but the pain and sadness she had to have gone through about not only keeping silent, but not being able to let him know about their baby because of his adamancy in wanting to be with and his loyalty to Ginny. There was no way she had to have been happy throughout it all. But still, she had somehow found happiness through it all without him, and that was their son, their unexpected little miracle. He didn't think he'd ever be able to make it all up to the brunette, but he'd try for as long as it took. Because he knew now that despite the Love Potions Ginny had given him to make him love her, and despite everything else that had happened, and no matter how long it would take to get the remaining traces of Love Potion out of his system and all his feelings towards Ginny to disappear, he knew his heart longed for and belonged to Hermione.

Harry bent down and pressed his lips against Hermione's softly before pulling away and replying softly, "Yes really. I love you, Hermione."

The tears that had been standing in Hermione's eyes finally fell down her face. Happiness laced through her watery voice she replied, "I love you too."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione as she cried happily into his shoulder, gently rubbing her back and soothing her. He knew this was overwhelming for her, and it honestly was overwhelming for him as well, but he was happy nonetheless. Neither one of them noticed the Grangers, Patrick and his wife, and Dr. Martin looking in on them from the window, matching smiles on their faces. Jean and Robert was so happy for their little girl, seeing now that all of the pain Hermione had gone through all turned out to be worth it in the end.

Dr. Martin looked at Hermione's parents and said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I won't bother them right now, but did you happen to know what they planned on naming their baby?"

Robert smiled and nodded before saying, "Hermione has discussed it with us and when we shared that information with Harry, he agreed saying that it was the perfect name."

"And that would be?"

Jean wiped her tears and told her, "They are naming him James Sirius Potter."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the penultimate chapter of this story. Thank you all for tuning into this little story of mine. I'll see you all in the last chapter. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Happiness

HarryxHermione

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Unexpected Happiness

Chapter 8

Epilogue

 _Two Years Later…_

Hermione was woken from her sleep by soft patting on her cheek and quiet giggles. More patting on her cheek caused her to open her eyes and smile upon seeing her son smiling down at her, his hazel green eyes sparkling at he said happily, "Mumma!"

"Good morning, my love," Hermione greeted James as she sat up in bed, pulling her baby to her and hugging him close. "Did you have fun yesterday at your birthday party?"

James let out a cry that sounded as if he was agreeing with her, causing her to laugh and smother his face with kisses. Hermione held him as she got out of bed and said, "Let's go find daddy."

Hermione walked out of the bedroom carrying James, listening to him speak broken words and sentences at his attempts to talk and tell her things. She always encouraged him and showed him many educational things to help stimulate his mental growth. James had already mastered the alphabet and numbers and now they were working on shapes and their correct pronunciation. Reaching the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione walked into the kitchen and hummed appreciatively at the wonderful smells coming from the stove where Harry was standing and making breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted walking over to him.

Harry looked at her and smiled before giving her a soft kiss on the lips before saying, "Morning Mione." He looked at James and grinned saying, "Hello Jamie."

James giggled and reached for Harry, Hermione passing the toddler over to his father. As he took him Harry said, "He woke up earlier and wouldn't go back to sleep, so I brought him into our bedroom with us. He fell asleep some time later and I left him with you. You were both so cute sleeping."

Giggling Hermione replied, "It's fine, Harry. Besides, I love waking up to my baby."

She pressed one more kiss to James' cheek before telling Harry she'd be back down momentarily, heading back upstairs to relieve herself, brush her teeth, wash her face, and change her clothes. Once she was dressed, she was back down stairs and putting her curly hair up in a messy bun. She sat down at the dining table where Harry was trying to make James sit still in his highchair and helped him out before sitting herself. They began eating breakfast and talking while also making sure James didn't choke on his food. Now that he could properly chew things, they had to make sure he didn't put too big of pieces of food in his mouth.

As breakfast began to wind down Harry said, "Your parents sent a letter this morning."

"Oh really? What did it say?" Hermione asked.

"That they are sorry they missed James' birthday, but will be arriving today from Australia with Patrick, Hailey, and their daughter Opal to come and visit."

Brown eyes shined brightly at the news and Harry smiled, happy that his girlfriend was happy. No, they weren't married or even engaged yet. Hermione had suggested they just date properly until Harry's Love Potions mess was finally over. Kingsley had told him that he was sure his Potion Masters were very close to having a cure, to which he was grateful. He loved Hermione, he really did, but he knew she'd only completely trust him with her love and his for her when the damage Ginny had done to him was fixed. But despite that, he loved Hermione and of course he loved his son. They were his family and always would be.

After James had been born, Hermione stayed in Australia for the first six months of their baby's life. During that time Harry worked hard to making Grimmauld Place suitable for a child and, surprisingly, got help from Walburga's portrait. He thought she had lost her mind temporarily and even casually mentioned that his baby was with Hermione, a Muggleborn, witches and wizards she absolutely despised. Walburga admitted that though she hated the idea of a Muggleborn—Mudblood had been her preferred word—in her home, she'd never eject them if children were involved and since her son had left Harry his home and he wanted to move his family in with him, then he had all rights to. Once everything was ready, he got Daphne to help him move Hermione's things out of her apartment and into Grimmauld Place, putting her apartment up for rent and taking Crookshanks as well. And when Hermione finally arrived back from Australia at the Ministry, Harry met her there and the two of them quickly got away from the reporters that were taking pictures of her arrival and them together, as well as trying to get pictures of James. When she had seen what Harry had done to Grimmauld Place just for her and James, she couldn't help but shed a few tears before hugging Harry and settling into her new home, as well as getting James accustomed to being with Harry. He had been somewhat familiar with his father at the time because Harry would visit when he wasn't busy during his Auror training. But the last two months of them being in Australia, James hadn't seen him as Harry had been completing his training and was finally deemed an Auror. But now that Harry would see his son every day, he had more time to spend with him. Hermione had never seen Harry so enthusiastic and left them to bond for the rest of the day. And James was just so in love with Harry and Harry with him, that Hermione couldn't believe she had ever considered never letting Harry know of his existence when she discovered she was expecting.

Hermione finished eating and stood up with her plate, taking Harry's and James up before saying, "Well, we should get ready to head to the Ministry to meet my parents and the Jeffersons. I'll wash these dishes while you get James ready."

"Alright then," Harry said before standing. Picking his son up he said, "Let's go put some clothes on you, Jamie."

"C'os!" James cheered trying to say clothes, Harry chuckling as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Hermione smiled as she looked after the man and boy she was absolutely in love with before turning back to washing the dishes from breakfast.

Soon enough, Harry came back down with James and the little backpack that carried all of James' necessities before meeting Hermione who was waiting by the front door. They soon left Grimmauld Place and walked a ways before heading into a nearby alley and Disapparating to the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione waited with James in the Travel Department, anxiously waiting for her parents to arrive. Harry had been called away by Kingsley and had told her he would find her later before kissing her and leaving. Two minutes later four adults appeared in front of her, a baby held in the arms of one of them. Hermione grinned and rushed over to her parents saying, "Mum, dad! It's so good to see you!"

Robert and Jean wrapped their arms around their daughter and grandson in a warm hug as Robert said, "It's so good to see you as well, ladybug." Looking at James he said, "And happy birthday to you, James."

James grinned brightly at his grandfather and said, "Jamie two!"

"Yes, you are two now." Robert chuckled as he rubbed his head affectionately.

"Let me see my precious!" Jean said before plucking James out of her daughter's hands, smothering his face in kisses causing him to squeal and laugh happily.

Hermione shook her head fondly before moving over to Patrick, hugging him as she said, "Hello Patrick. Thank you for bringing them here and taking time from your schedule."

Patrick returned her hug and said, "It was nothing, Hermione. Besides, the Australian Magical Ministry owes me some off days anyway."

Hailey smiled and hugged the brunette saying, "Hi Hermione. We have a gift for James, but we'll give it to him later."

"That's fine," Hermione replied before looking at Patrick and Hailey's one year old daughter in her mother's arms with a smile. "Hi Opal. Do you remember me?"

Opal looked at Hermione before smiling and hiding her face in Hailey's neck shyly, causing both women to laugh.

Jean, finally having stopped doting on her grandson for a moment, looked at Hermione and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He was called away by Kingsley, so I'm not sure when we'll see him. Hopefully it will be soon," Hermione answered.

Robert frowned and asked, "Has he been cured from all of those Love Potions from his ex-fiancé had been giving him?"

"Yeah, it's been two years now, so has he?" Patrick asked.

A sad smile appeared on Hermione's lips and her brown eyes looked off to the side before she answered, "No, not yet. Kingsley says that the Potion Masters working on advancing the Love Potion Antidote for Harry are close, but who really knows how long it will take." She gave a sad sigh and took James from her mother. "But it's alright, though. Harry loves me and James, and that's all that matters."

"But it's still not completely fair if he still has lingering feelings for his ex," Jean said.

Hermione hugged and said, "Maybe."

Hailey placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and told her, "I'm sure your relationship with Harry will be perfect soon. In fact, I'd even bet they'll have a cure by today."

"Thanks Hailey. But let's talk about this later, alright? I don't want to talk about it now." Everyone nodded and Patrick asked Hermione what they should do or where they should go. After thinking for a moment she answered. "Let's all go to Diagon Alley. I want you all to see it and everything in it. Also you can meet my friend Daphne and see her shop, and then we can have lunch in the Leaky Cauldron."

When everyone said that seemed to be a good idea, they all followed Hermione out of the Ministry of Magic and headed to Diagon Alley. Hermione was happy to fully share this part of her magical existence, happy that her parents were finally going to see the great Diagon Alley. But even through her excitement, she tried to keep her negative thoughts concerning the Harry-Love Potion subject at bay. She loved Harry, Harry loved her, and things would work out; she just had to believe that.

* * *

The Grangers and the Jeffersons loved exploring Diagon Alley, finding it all so very fascinating, though Jean had a bit of trouble getting both her husband and daughter to leave _Flourish and Blotts_ , both of them becoming engrossed in a book in the shop after reading just the first few pages. Patrick had especially be interested in entering _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ as he wanted to see if he would want to get a new owl; his poor barn owl was dying and he would need a new one soon. Hailey on the other hand was interested in going into _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ , having grown up being a practical joker and getting on her mother's nerves with her pranks, mostly because they were always on her. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head in amusement when Hailey and George instantly clicked and started bouncing ideas off of each other on what new products could be made.

"Should I be worried your friend will try to steal my wife?" Patrick had asked Hermione.

"No, but you if George decides he wants to take Hailey on as a business partner and she agrees, you may want to consider a possible move to England," Hermione replied.

Opal, while being held by her father, began making noise while pointing towards the cage of Pygmy Puffs. Patrick took her over to it and let her see the fluffy creatures. Robert and Jean frowned at the moving pink and purple fur balls, Robert asking, "What are those?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "Pygmy Puffs, a miniature version of a Puffskein."

"And those are?" Jean asked.

"They look kind of like Pygmy Puffs, but are custard or yellow in color, and they have an extremely long tongue. You can find them just about anywhere in the world. They're scavengers by nature and their hair can be used in potions and has magical properties. And they are completely harmless, as is the Pygmy Puff."

"Well it looks like Patrick is getting little Opal one."

And Jean was right, for Patrick grabbed George's attention and asked him to get a pink Pygmy Puff for him, paying him the correct amount before placing the little creature in a small, portable crate. After a while they left _Weasleys' Wizard_ _Wheezes_ and headed for _Greengrass Beauty Supplies_. Opening the door Hermione called out, "Daphne!"

Daphne came from behind the counter with a bright smile and hugged the brunette witch saying, "Hermione! Good to see you!" Looking at James she said, "Hello James! How is my big strong man?"

James giggled and hid his face in his mother's neck, causing the two women to laugh. Hermione then said, "Daphne, I'd like you to meet my parents and our friends from Australia."

"Nice to meet you, Daphne. I'm Jean Granger and this is my husband Robert," Jean said, shaking Daphne's hand.

"And I'm Patrick Jefferson, this is my wife Hailey and our daughter Opal," Patrick said, Hailey saying 'hello' to Daphne.

Grinning Daphne said, "Hello all, and welcome to my shop. Browse if you'd like, I'm sure you'll find something you will like here. And any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine."

Hermione took notice of her friend's very happy mood and said, "You sure are cheery today. Did something good happen?"

"Maybe," Daphne replied cryptically. "I'll tell you later. But you won't believe what happened about thirty minutes ago."

"What?"

"Ginny Weasley came in here asking for a job. Ever since that article came out two years ago about what she did to Harry, she hasn't been able to find a job of any sort. No Quidditch team will take her on and she can't find a job anywhere here in Wizarding Britain from what I've heard."

Hermione wasn't really surprised to hear that, for she had heard from Harry that both Ginny and Ron had been getting hate from the public after the articles came out; Ginny for what she did to Harry and Ron for blabbing about Hermione's pregnancy and her and Harry's accidental infidelity out of spite to the Daily Prophet. Everyone, though shocked it had happened, found the action from the redhead man to be petty and couldn't believe Harry Potter considered him a friend, especially after telling both of his friends' personal business.

Shaking her head she asked, "Did you offer her one?"

"I told her I'd consider it and told her to come back next week for my answer. I don't know, I guess I'm taking pity on her after two years."

"Well, if you do give her one, thank you. I know it probably seems ridiculous that I'm saying that, but I think she deserves a chance."

Daphne gave her friend a kind smile and said, "You have a very forgiving heart, Hermione. You and Harry both, so it's no wonder you two are made for each other. Speaking of which, where is Harry anyway?"

Before Hermione could answer, the door to Daphne's shop burst open and Harry rushed inside. Green eyes locking on Hermione, he strode towards her and took her face into his hands, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Brown eyes widened in shock and Hermione had to lightly push her boyfriend off of her so she could ask a bit breathlessly, "Harry, what is it? What's going on?"

Harry looked at her and said, "They made the cure, Hermione. They finally figured it out and I took some just now. I no longer have any lingering feelings for Ginny and no more traces of the Love Potions she gave me in my system. I'm free now! I'm free, and I love you so much, Hermione!"

Lips pressed against hers again, leaving Hermione stock still while her head went fuzzy with the information just told to her. Harry was…he was cured and no longer loving Ginny in any way. He was cured! And now here he was kissing her senseless in front of her friends, parents, and their son. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she kissed him before breaking the kiss with a gasp, her face flushed as she whispered, "Harry, my parents."

Turning Harry saw the Grangers looking at him almost incredulously, causing him to chuckle nervously and say, "Uh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger; nice to see you again. Sorry I wasn't able to be there to greet you."

"No worries, Hermione told us you had been called away," Robert said, almost curtly. He liked Harry and found him perfect for his little girl, but that didn't mean he liked seeing them intimate. Yes, it was only so intimate, but intimate nonetheless as well as public.

Jean smiled and moved to hug Harry saying, "Congratulations Harry, I just knew you'd be fully able to love our Hermione soon. Did the people that cured you check just in case to make sure it worked?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes, they did. They took some of my blood and analyzed it and found no more traces of the Love Potions Ginny had given me, and even analyzed my true romantic feelings to see whether there are still some lingering ones for Ginny or are all of them for Hermione."

"And they were for Hermione?" Hailey asked with a grin.

"Yes. So I'm cured now and Hermione is the only one that I deeply, truly, and unconditionally love and want to be with. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm in love with your daughter." Turning back to Hermione he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I'm in love with you, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard and help but tear up, a few tears sliding down her cheeks in happiness. This news was wonderful for her to hear. She hadn't been this happy since the day James had been born and placed in her arms. It was also the same day Harry told her that despite his feelings for Ginny at the time, he loved her as well. He hadn't said he was in love with her at the time, but she had accepted the love he was able to give her anyway. But now…but now…Hermione was so overwhelmed with happiness, she wasn't sure what to say or feel outside of happiness.

Harry grinned in understanding at the brunette and was about to kiss her again when a hand shot between them, causing them both to jerk back and follow the arm to Daphne. Daphne smirked at them and said, "Yes, yes, congratulations you two. I understand this is momentous for you both, but please keep the PDA to a minimum in my shop. I don't want any complaints from other customers."

She winked at them to let them know she wasn't entirely serious, making them both chuckle. Patrick clapped Harry on his shoulder and told both him and Hermione he was happy for them and now they could put the whole thing behind them and move forward finally, knowing the whole thing was hanging over their heads for the past two years. Daphne gently took James out of Hermione's arms and took his backpack from her as well before saying, "I'm sure you two want to _celebrate_ , so go ahead and do so."

"But what about James and my parents and the Jeffersons?" Hermione asked. "They're our guests, we can't just leave them to fend for themselves, and they won't know where to find us later."

"Don't worry, I'll let George know and he will bring them to Grimmauld Place later. I'll tell him to give you two a two hour leeway. That should give you enough time to celebrate properly and be decent by the time they arrive." By this point she was pushing the couple out of the door.

"But-" Hermione started again, but Patrick interrupted this time.

"We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and hang out there and eat a bit as planned. And don't worry, we'll take our time." He smiled at them as he opened the door, allowing Daphne to push them out. Once they were out, she told them to have fun and shut the door to her shop behind them.

Hermione blinked a few times at the sudden turn of events, but didn't think on it as Harry began to nibble on her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. Before she knew it, Harry had Apparated them straight to Grimmauld Place and they soon were bursting into the home, ignoring Walburga's screeching and heading up the stairs to their bedroom as their lips found each other's in a heated kiss. They eventually reached it and stumbled inside before collapsing next to the bed on the floor. Harry moved his lips down to Hermione's neck and began sucking on a spot that caused her to shudder in pleasure, a spot he remembered from their drunken night. They hadn't had sex since that night two years ago and Harry was excited to explore the brunette's body again, properly this time.

Moaning Hermione breathed, "Harry, not here. Not on the floor."

Harry nodded and sat up, bringing Hermione with him and they moved onto the bed, Harry rolling back on top of Hermione. Pulling her into another kiss his hands drifted down her body to the hem of her shirt and he mumbled, "Merlin, I want you so bad. I've wanted you for so long."

Hermione sat up a bit and allowed Harry to pull her shirt up and over her head, her returning the favor with his own shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. The two of them wasted no time in undressing each other until they were both lying completely nude. Harry trailed kisses from Hermione's lips, down her neck, and to her chest and the valley of her breasts. Moving over he kissed her left breast and began licking and sucking her nipple, while massaging her right one with his hand and using the other to begin to play with the sensitive area between her legs. Gasping at the sensations she was feeling, Hermione bucked into her lover's hand, especially when he fingers began to slide into her already wet entrance. Her grip on Harry's back tightened as his thumb began to rub her clit as Harry thrust his fingers into her.

"Harry," Hermione breathed, brown eyes clouded in lust as she looked down at him as he moved to lick and suckle her other nipple. "Harry, please more."

Harry grinned at her before moving down her torso, running his lips along it and dipping his tongue into her navel before reaching her waist, moving lower until he was staring at her soaked pussy. Her opening was just flowing with her juices as he pumped his fingers inside of her. Leaning forward he licked at her clit, chuckling at the way her hips bucked and how she gasped, before latching his lips to it and began to suck. Hermione let out a cry of pleasure as Harry licked her, doing so even louder when he removed his fingers and licked his tongue inside of her to taste her juices. Harry moaned at the taste of her, finding her incredibly delicious. Hands found their way on his head and fingers into his hair, tugging on it as hips began to grind into his face. The witch chanted the wizard's name breathlessly, finding herself getting closer and closer to climax until finally, an orgasm ripped through her body. Hermione let out a high pitched squeal as she exploded, her body convulsing and legs twitching as she released into Harry's mouth. One of her hands covered her mouth while the other tightened its grip in the man's unruly hair as her legs tightened around Harry's head and quivered as she rode her orgasm, Harry licking up all of her essence.

Finally spent she released her hold on Harry, allowing him to sit up and lick his lips as he stared down at Hermione's flushed and panting form. This had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life: Hermione post-orgasm and he hadn't even entered her yet. His erection was hard and leaking, practically begging to bury itself into her warm, awaiting cavern. Bending down he captured her lips, allowing the brunette to taste herself on his tongue before pulling away. He went to line himself up with her when Hermione suddenly sat up and pushed him back, catching him by surprise and causing him to look at her with wide green eyes. However he didn't get to say anything for Hermione dropped her head and completely engulfed his hard cock into her mouth. He hissed and groaned as she sucked him off, bobbing her head and running her tongue along the vein on the underside of his erection. Taking her hand Hermione took hold of his member as she gave the head special attention, sucking on it and tonguing the little slit on the tip. Brown eyes connected with green as she did that, a feeling of satisfaction filling Hermione as she saw how darkened with lust Harry's eyes were. She moved down to take one of his already tight balls into her mouth and sucked on it, causing them to tighten further as he groaned loudly.

"Merlin Hermione," Harry moaned as he watched her move back up to his cock. He had never felt anything this amazing before in his life, not even when they had slept together drunk and he already knew that time had been the best sex of his life. But now, now he knew with them completely sober and in love with each other, it was going to be fantastic, and they hadn't even become one yet!

Hermione gave his cock one particularly hard suck and he was cumming in her mouth, her drinking down his semen as it spurted into her mouth. Once Harry was done she swallowed what was left in her mouth and pumped his member a few times, licking up any remaining semen before saying seductively, "I want you inside me now, Harry."

Harry was sure he hadn't heard anything hotter and didn't waste any time in fulfilling that wish. Sitting up he hoisted Hermione up with him before pushing her on her back. He then grabbed her by her legs and almost roughly yanked her to him, causing her to giggle. Murmuring a contraceptive charm, he pushed himself into Hermione, the both of them moaning at the feeling of being filled by such thickness and surrounded by such tight heat. They savored the moment for a minute before Harry pulled out slightly and thrust back inside. Moans erupted from Hermione as Harry thrust into her, her teeth biting her bottom lip and turning it red. When she released it Harry bent down to kiss her, soothing the bitten lip. With each stroke of his thrusts, his pace increased until soon he was thrusting into his lover at an incredible pace, the sound of skin slapping filling the air. Hermione's eyes were closed and her head thrown back in pleasure, her hands in a tight grip upon Harry's shoulders as she held on for what felt like dear life as she moaned out her pleasure and appreciation. Green eyes were locked on bouncing breasts, pink nipple tight from the pleasure filling the witch's body. Harry bent down and sucked on them for a moment before moving up to suck on Hermione's neck, leaving angry red marks behind.

At some point, Hermione began to clench around Harry and she panted out, "Harry…Harry, I'm going to cum. I'm cumming!"

"Me too, Mione; I'm cumming too," Harry replied through a groan as she clenched around him once again.

A few more thrusts later, Hermione shouted as she came, clenching hard around Harry as her orgasm ripped through her. Harry too was thrown into orgasm as the brunette clenched around him, cumming inside of Hermione with a groan. He thrust slowly a few more times to completely milk himself before collapsing on top of his lover. Trembling arms wrapped around his form as Hermione whispered, "Glorious, so wonderful."

Chuckling Harry said, "I'll say. I've never felt so much pleasure before."

"Me neither." She turned her head to place a kiss on his forehead. "I almost can't believe that this is real. I never expected to feel so much happiness in my life before. I knew I'd be happy one day, but not like this and I love it."

Harry sat up a bit and pulled out of Hermione, laughing softly as the witch moaned as his softening erection slipped out of her, his semen leaking out of her winking opening. Lying back down next to her, he pulled her in close to him and held her, softly saying, "I love you, Hermione. I'm still very sorry I put you through so much, but it brought us to this point and I'm very much in love with you and wouldn't trade what we have for anything. And I hope it gets stronger and in the near future, I'm going to make you my wife."

Hermione snuggled into Harry and looked into his sparkling green eyes before saying, "It will. I love you too, Harry. I love you so much, and I'm looking forward to that."

The two of them shared sweet kisses as they laid in the aftermath of their lovemaking, both of them perfectly happy for once in their lives. Neither of them expected for their lives to turn out this way, nor bring them together romantically. But it had and they couldn't be happier with how their lives turned out. And they also had a beautiful son to complete them as well, a physical symbol of their love for and what they mean to each other. No, they wouldn't change a thing and were looking forward to the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Unexpected Happiness. I really liked how this turned out and I hope you all did as well. I may write a little side story to this in the future, I'm not sure yet. Thank you all to have read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story from the beginning and even after. You guys are awesome! With all my love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
